


Blood Ties

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - J2 [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, Hurt Jared Padalecki, M/M, Schmoop, Slash, Top Jensen Ackles, Violence, swearin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: Jared Padalecki leads a miserable life. He’s spent his life being shuffled between abusive foster homes, and humiliated by the jocks at school. Jared’s sole sources of comfort are his equal outcast friends, Milo and Sandy. Everything changes when several new students arrive at Jared’s school. Everyone is immediately drawn to them, especially the charming and dangerous Jensen, the ‘leader’ of the new students. The popular crowd immediately try to befriend Jensen and his group but are rejected and befriend Jared, Milo and Sandy. Jared and Jensen fall for each other and Jensen makes it very clear that Jared is now under his protection, and anyone who hurts him, or Milo and Sandy will answer to Jensen and his friends; and everyone knows not to mess with them. Their love is tested to breaking point when two people arrive who will change their lives; one, an enemy from Jensen’s past and another, an old friend of Jared’s come back who has his own dark secret to hide. One determined to win Jared for himself, and the other to break Jared to hurt Jensen. Jensen’s only defense may be showing Jared what he and his friends truly are, but that could sign Jared’s death warrant more swiftly than his enemies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Imogen_lily  
> Written for vampirebigbang  
> Beta'd by frivread1  
> Art by evian_fork ([here](https://evian-fork.livejournal.com/115374.html))

Monday was definitely his favorite day of the week. Most people hated Mondays because it was the start of the work week and the start of the school week. That was the part that really sealed the deal for Jared – he actually _loved_ be at school. Really, Jared wasn’t sure why he loved school so much since he didn’t have many friends and he was bullied, harassed and abused in the building every day. Then again, being beaten up and called names was better than being raped by his foster father and his foster brothers every day.

It was hard for him to go through the motions every day, pretending that he was fine and just because he wasn’t one of the “popular kids” he didn’t have a good life. Even his friends didn’t know what his foster family did to him when he was at home because it was just too awful to tell – he was just too humiliated to tell anyone about the abuse that he suffered with his foster family; even his closest friends, Sandy McCoy and Milo Ventimiglia.

All of the students at school considered Jared, Sandy and Milo outcasts, but they didn’t mind. The “popular crew” at the school, spear headed by Tom Welling and Danneel Harris, always made sure to remind them of just how awkward everyone thought they were. And their lackeys Justin Hartley, Lauren Cohen, Genevieve Cortese and Chad Michael Murray would also join in on the mocking and the verbal and physical abuse, all adding up to make Jared’s life miserable,, though it was still better than being at home. Luckily for him, Milo and Sandy were very protective of him and they didn’t let Jared take any of the bullying to heart.

Pushing himself from his bed, wincing at the slight pain that shot through his beaten body, Jared moved to his closet, grabbing a pair of jeans and his favorite hoodie. He quickly pulled his clothes on, making sure that his arms and legs were completely covered. Once he was dressed, Jared checked the mirror to make sure his clothes weren’t too form-fitting. Jared’s clothes were always very loose and dark, making him look shapeless; it made him less likely to get noticed.

His entire life, Jared tried so hard to disappear – make himself invisible. To the best of his ability, Jared tried to ignore the bullies at school and the unwanted advances of his foster father and his foster brothers. Unfortunately, that didn’t work out very well in reality. His foster father and foster brothers didn’t care if he showed an interest in them – they just took what they wanted anyway and so far the bullies didn’t care if he ignored their insults or their crude gestures – the insults and the gestures didn’t stop.

Thankfully, since it was a Monday morning, Jared’s step father, Mitch, was already at work. His foster brothers, James and David, were still in bed sleeping off last night’s party, so he wouldn’t have to deal with them either. Therefore, the only people he had to worry about today were the bullies at school. And the word around the cafeteria was that new students were arriving that day, which meant Jared may have to add a few more names to the list of bullies he already had to deal with – especially if these new students were going to be worthy enough to become part of the “popular” crowd. With his luck, Jared had a feeling they were going to be accepted into that little clique. 

Once he’d brushed his teeth and grabbed his backpack and a quick breakfast, Jared was out the door, jogging a few miles down the street to a bus stop and sitting on the bench. Sandy usually picked him up from here because Jared didn’t want any of his friends to know where he lived. People weren’t allowed to come over to his foster home anyway and he really didn’t want people to meet his family. His friends would probably never want to speak to him again if they knew how he was forced to live. Or worse, they might take pity on him and try to help him – Jared knew there was nothing anyone could do to help. And he’d accepted that for the most part. Sure, sometimes it was still hard and he’d dream of someone coming to rescue him, but it never happened.

A few minutes after he took a seat, Sandy pulled up by the curb, winding the passenger side window down and smiling at Jared. “Hey sweetie,” she greeted happily. “Get in so we’re not late for school.” She would have been very upset if they were late because she’d promised Milo she would meet him in the library before the bell rang to help him with one of the math problems from the homework that he didn’t understand. Needless to say, math wasn’t Milo’s strong suit – he was more of a biology kind of guy. 

When Jared was in the car, Sandy smiled again, warning him to buckle up before she started towards the school. Thankfully, they made it there with ten minutes to spare and Milo finally understood the homework once Sandy explained it to him in easier terms than Mr. Pellegrino had done. They were walking to their homeroom when Jared first saw the new students. Each one was beautiful in their own right, but Jared found that his attention was drawn to one boy in particular. Seemingly the leader of the group, the boy was tall – only about a few inches shorter than Jared himself – with sandy brown hair and the deepest moss green eyes he had ever seen. The stranger’s lips were plush and red and the boyish freckles dotting the boy’s cheeks and the bridge of his nose made him look younger than he probably was.

Their eyes locked and Jared felt like he couldn’t breathe. He knew that he was staring, but he couldn’t make himself look away. Those green eyes were almost hypnotic and Jared was powerless against them. Since he had been fourteen, Jared knew that he was attracted to men, so it wasn’t a huge surprise that this one boy would draw his attention butut the heat that he felt throughout his whole body just from this one staring encounter was strange. He’d never felt something like this before.

Because he had been staring at the new guy, Jared had stopped in the middle of the hallway. Unfortunately, he didn’t see Tom and his crew coming straight for him. When their bodies collided, Jared’s books fell all over the floor and he almost lost his balance, pain shooting through his leg as he stumbled, his hand shooting out towards a nearby locker to help him stay on his feet. He’d broken his leg when he was seven and his knee had never healed properly, so now he walked with a limp due to the mass of scars that created the muscles and joints in his knee. Normally, Jared was pretty good at hiding the injury, but now he had been caught off guard – now they knew about this weakness too.

Laughing, Tom turned to Jared and gave him a mock frown. “Oh, I’m sorry Padalecki, I didn’t even see you there,” he chuckled. Of course, he’d seen Jared and he’d hit him on purpose, but that was beside the point. He took great pleasure in making Jared’s life a living Hell and he wasn’t going to stop just because Jared seemed to have a new injury. One of these days, he was going to make Jared lose it and say something about the bullying – it was only a matter of time before Jared cracked. 

Plus, he kind of liked touching Jared. It was impossible to see it through the loose fitting, dark clothing that Jared wore, but when their bodies connected, Tom could feel all of the muscles beneath the fabric and it was hot. Although he’d never admit it to anyone, Tom kind of wanted to know what it would feel like to roll around in the sack with Jared. Of course, it wouldn’t mean anything and he’d never tell anyone else about it, but he had a feeling it would be fun at least. Genevieve wanted that too – he could tell, so he didn’t feel as badly for having the same feelings.

“How does it feel to know you’re invisible, Jason?” Lauren asked, frowning at her mistake with Jared’s name. “I mean, Jared? That is your name, isn’t it?” She knew that it was, but sometimes she just liked to make Jared think he was so worthless that his name wasn’t even important enough to remember. They all snickered as they continued to walk down the hallway, Tom slinging his arm over Danneel’s shoulders.

As soon as they were gone, Sandy and Milo dropped to their knees and started to help Jared pick up his books. “You’re all a bunch of assholes!” Sandy yelled after the crew of popular kids as she handed Jared his advanced placement calculus textbook. “Don’t worry about them, Jared,” she insisted. “They’re just jealous because they don’t have what you have. Don’t take it to heart, honey.”

Jared frowned softly as he scoffed. “Yeah and what do I have that they don’t?” he asked bitterly, hissing in pain and fumbling on his feet a little when he pushed himself to a standing position again. “They have _everything_ , Sandy. They have looks, popularity, cars, friends and money. What do I have that they could possibly want?!”

Now, it was Sandy’s turn to scoff, the young woman standing once more. “How about friends who actually care about _you_ and not how much money you have? People who actually love you for _you_! Or what about your brains? You’re the smartest person I know, Jared! And in case you haven’t noticed, you’re not exactly hideous! Remember when Milo had that crush on you? And Milo has good taste, so that’s saying something.” Shaking her head, Sandy frowned deeply. “You just can’t let yourself believe how great you are, can you?” she asked, turning on her heels and walking off in the opposite direction. 

Again, Jared frowned as he watched his friend walk away from him, turning his attention to Milo for support only to have him turn and follow Sandy. Great, now he’d really stuck his foot in it. Sighing, Jared started walking in the direction of his homeroom, knowing that if he was late, his teacher would write him up.

**~~**

He knew this place was where he needed to be. Last week, Samantha, his Wicca friend, told him that he needed to move out here to this little no name town in Virginia and he never ignored her advice. Now, Jensen knew that it had been his mate calling him here, even if his mate wasn’t aware of it. And why would he realize it? It turned out that he was a human! Luckily for him, Samantha had picked up on it. Although, only a few vampires had ever mated with a human and it hadn’t ended well,Jensen knew that he was going to have to turn this boy – Jared, as the woman had called him – before they mated. Of course, that would require Jensen to get to know him.

For centuries, Jensen had spent his afterlife sleeping with random partners, some human and some vampire, but he was finished with that. It was just so tiring and he was ready to settle down now. He had been searching for a mate for the last two centuries and no one had caught his eye. Finally, this boy was calling to Jensen like no one ever had – he knew Jared was the one for him. Jared would make a perfect mate. Of course, he would have to consult with his clan first, but they were usually pretty easy going when it came to Jensen’s love life. Then again, this was different because this was going to require adding a new member to the clan for all eternity.

They had been together for centuries – each of the clan members were over three hundred years old – and they were a close knit group. Additionally, they were all best friends and they watched each other’s backs. It was only natural that he would ask them their opinions on his intended mate. Of course, Jensen didn’t want to mate with a human, so he was anxious to meet Jared and sire him so they could spend their afterlives together. 

First thing first though – they needed to get registered as students. The woman at the front desk was trying to deny them because they didn’t have half of the right records that the school required. When you’ve been around for over three hundred years, it was a little difficult to get records to go to school. “Look again,” Jensen suggested, catching the woman’s eyes and holding her gaze. “I’m sure you have everything you need.”

A small smile came to the woman’s face as she took another look, giving a small nod. “Oh, you’re right,” she assured him, smiling widely at every one in the group. “It does all seem to be here.” She placed their meager, unfinished records into separate files for each of them and explained that they were free to leave, handing them each a class schedule.

Jensen felt like he was the only one who didn’t share classes with anyone in his clan, other than the lunch period. Steve and Christian had almost the same schedule, Alona, Sophia and Cindy had three of the same classes and Matt and Misha shared five of the same classes. Lunch was the only period he shared with the others. He just hoped that he shared classes with his new mate. It would help them get to know each other and from what Jensen had seen when the boy dropped his books in the hallway, he was in advanced classes much like Jensen. Maybe it was for the best that he wasn’t in the same classes as the rest. It would give him a chance to get to know Jared before the clan tried to analyze and judge him. After all, they were all good at different things and Jensen had always excelled in school.

Glancing at his schedule briefly, Jensen followed the signs leading to the different wings and the different classrooms until he found his first period class – Creative Writing. The instant he walked into the room, Jared’s scent washed over him, bringing a small smile to his lips. He had the most intoxicating scent Jensen had ever inhaled – like spring and there was a certain purity to Jared’s blood. Jensen would have been willing to guess that his mate was still so innocent, which only made him more appealing. 

There was a seat right behind Jared and Jensen didn’t hesitate to sit there once the teacher introduced him to the class. Obviously, Jared’s scent was deeper here, almost surrounding Jensen, making him go crazy. His eyes darkened with lust and it seemed like he and Jared were the only two in the room. Hell, Jensen wished they were the only two in the room because he could think of about a thousand things he wanted to do to this beautiful boy.

The whole class seemed like a blur to him because he spent the entire forty-five minutes focused on Jared and not the teacher’s lecture. As soon as the bell rang, Jensen jumped out of his chair to catch Jared before he got too far. “Hey, you’re Jared right?” Jensen asked, touching Jared’s elbow to get his attention. A small frown came to his lips however when Jared all but jumped out of his skin because he had been touched. “Sorry,” Jensen mumbled with a small frown. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I was just wondering if you got that last page of notes she had on the projector.”

He couldn’t believe that Jensen was actually speaking to him. This wasn’t right. Something had to be wrong here because people didn’t speak to Jared unless they were trying to make fun of him. This was all a big joke to make Jared feel like more of a nerd – he knew that’s what this had to be. “Um…y-yeah,” he answered softly, grabbing his notebook and handing it to Jensen, waiting for the humiliating insult that was sure to come. Much to his surprise, Jensen just smiled at him and actually thanked him. “You’re welcome.”

When Jared started walking away, Jensen followed him, smiling at the younger man. “I’m Jensen, by the way. So…you may have noticed that I’m new and I was just wondering if you knew where this room was,” Jensen started, pointing to his schedule where the next class was listed. Sure, he could have found it himself, but Jensen would rather Jared walked him there. After all, it would give them a few minutes to chat and get to know each other before the next class.

This was getting weird. Jensen was actually having a conversation with him and being nice to him. These kinds of things didn’t happen to Jared – attractive men didn’t come up to Jared and try to be his friend. There had to be a different angle here and Jared was actually a little curious to see what it was. So, he’d play along until he got his answers and then he was out of here. “Yeah, I’m actually headed to the same room, so I’ll walk you there,” Jared answered, starting off in the direction of their next period classroom. “What do you think about the school so far?” Jared asked, biting into his bottom lip softly as he waited for Jensen’s answer.

“I’ve found a good reason to like it,” Jensen answered with a small smile, tucking Jared’s notebook under his own stack of books that he was holding. He noticed the confused look that Jared gave him, but he just continued to smile, inching a bit closer to Jared while at the same time trying not to let Jared notice. “How about you? Do you like it here?”

A small chuckle escaped Jared at Jensen’s question, the younger man giving his head a small shake. “I guess I do,” he answered honestly. “I mean, it’s high school, so how am I supposed to feel about it?” Honestly, Jared wasn’t sure how he felt about school – no one had ever asked him that before. He loved it in comparison to being at his foster home, but he would have rather been in a room somewhere alone, or with Sandy and Milo, instead of being here where he had the popular crew breathing down his neck every day. “It’s better than being at my house,” he admitted, his cheeks reddening slightly. He didn’t even know Jensen and here he was blurting out some of his secrets. Before he knew it, he was going to be blurting deeper secrets if he didn’t shut up now.

He frowned when Jared told him that he’d rather be at school, wondering what kind of a teenager would say that. And if Jared’s experience this morning was anything like the rest of his days, Jensen just didn’t understand how this could be better than being at home. It was just another thing that made Jensen want to learn more about Jared. “I guess it must be a pretty good school then,” he smiled softly, following Jared into the classroom when they reached the door and once again taking the seat behind Jared.

Almost as soon as Jensen sat down, a big burly kid came over to him and tapped on his shoulder. “Hey, that’s my seat,” the kid explained, frowning at Jensen. “I sit there every day, dude. I even carved my name into the desk so no one took my seat. Go find another one.”

In all of his years, Jensen had never been spoken to like that, causing the vampire to frown. Angrily, Jensen locked eyes with the other boy’s, Jensen making sure that they didn’t lose the eye contact. “You just lost your seat. This is my seat now. I think maybe you should go find another one,” he suggested, a small smile coming to his lips when the kid blinked stupidly and walked to a different desk on the opposite side of the room. Jensen then turned his attention back to Jared, smiling widely at the younger man. “So, what are you doing for lunch today?”

**~~**

By the time lunch period finally rolled around, Jared was absolutely sure that he must have been having the longest, weirdest, most interesting dream he had ever experienced before. Jensen seemed to actually want to get to know him and Jared couldn’t see any clues that were hinting at the fact that he was just trying to make fun of him. But if this was a dream, Jared didn’t ever want to wake up because he was actually starting to like Jensen, which was odd seeing as how he had never been attracted to another person enough to really think about how it would be to date that person. Sure, he would look, but he would never _fantasize_ like he was doing with Jensen. 

Of course, Jared knew this was just a fluke. Good things didn’t happen to Jared – it had always been that way. According to Jared, Jensen was a good thing and before he knew it, Jensen was going to be gone. He gave Sandy and Milo a small smile as he walked to the lunch table where they always sat, taking his usual seat across from Sandy. “Guys, this is Jensen,” he introduced the other boy, blushing slightly when Jensen took the empty seat beside him. “He just moved here from Ohio. We have a lot of classes together, so I’ve been helping him around because this is his first day.”

Although he didn’t really care about Jared’s friends, Jensen figured that it was only nice to be polite, giving both humans a small smile and a mumbled hello. However, just because he was trying to tolerate Jared’s friends didn’t mean he was going to pay a lot of attention to them. Instead, Jensen scooted his chair closer to Jared so their bodies were almost touching. “Here’s your notebook back. Thanks for letting me borrow it and copy the notes – I really appreciate it.”

Jared could practically feel Jensen’s body touching him they were so close. It apparently made him lose all ability to use his words because all he could do was smile and take the folder away. “Um…s-so do you still like the school?” Jared finally managed, licking his lips because he felt like he was going to dehydrate or something while talking to Jensen. He didn’t miss how Jensen’s eyes seemed to follow his tongue and he hoped that Jensen was thinking about kissing him as much as Jared was thinking about it. 

Honestly, Jared wished that he wasn’t feeling this way. It wasn’t right because he didn’t even know Jensen for one thing and he knew there was no chance he could have a normal life, a relationship, with the way he was forced to live with his foster family. But it seemed like Jensen was coming on really strong and it was a little confusing to Jared – it seemed almost as if Jensen assumed Jared wanted him. Maybe the fact that Jensen was so confident and self-assured enough to think that, was what made Jared actually want to be with him so badly. 

For a moment, Jared thought that Jensen was leaning in as if to kiss him, however, before he got too close, his friends came to the table and joined them. “Jensen, we were wondering where you’d run off to,” Cindy smiled, glancing at Jared. She knew that Jared had to be the reason they’d picked up everything and moved down here. Samantha had said Jensen’s mate was waiting for him and Jensen was giving this boy a lot of attention from what she could see. Though, she had to admit she was a little surprised that Jared, Jensen’s future mate, was a human. They were going to have to take care of that before this relationship went too far.

Smirking at his sister, Jensen turned his attention to his clan. “Guys, this is Jared Padalecki,” he introduced. “And these are his friends Sandy and Milo. We’ve been hanging out today. I have a lot of classes with Jared and he’s been helping me navigate the hallways.” He looked at Jared again and smiled softly. “Jared, this is Christian, Steve, Sophia, Misha, Alona, Matt and my sister Cindy,” he explained, making sure to point at the proper vampire when he said their names so Jared would know exactly who they were. 

Lunch seemed to go by much too quickly, Jared actually jumping slightly when the bell rang for them to go to their next period. He was about to stand and throw away his tray with Jensen, but Sandy and Milo held him back. Jensen offered to throw away his food and meet him in the hallway so that they could walk to their next class together. “Jared, are you sure you want to hang out with him so much?” Sandy asked, her voice holding a hint of worry.

“Yeah, why?” Jared asked without hesitating, frowning at his best friends. “Do you think there’s something wrong with me wanting to hang out with an attractive guy like Jensen?” Chuckling, Jared added, “Because I’m pretty sure it was just last week that you were telling me that I should try to put myself out there and find someone to make me happy.”

She knew that was true, but Sandy wasn’t sure if Jensen was that guy. “We’re just worried about you, Jared,” Milo interjected, giving his head a small shake. “I mean, he seems…odd. I’m having a hard time trusting him.” Sandy nodded in agreement at Milo’s words, causing Jared to frown. “Just…we don’t want you to get too involved with him too quickly and end up getting hurt, Jay.”

While he knew his friends were just trying to look out for him, Jared had to admit that he was a little pissed off by what they were saying. They didn’t know anything about Jensen and they were already judging him! Granted, Jared had only spent a few hours with him, but from what he’d learned, he liked Jensen. “I’m not going to get hurt and if I do, what’s the big deal? At least I’ve tried to put myself out there and do something for me for once, right?” Shaking his head, Jared stood up and started walking towards the doors. “Don’t worry about me so much. You guys aren’t my parents.”

Because he was a vampire, Jensen’s senses were heightened, which meant he heard everything that was said. These were the times that Jensen wished he had been sired by someone other than Jeffrey so he could just eliminate Jared’s friends from the picture, thus eliminating a possible problem before it manifested into something worse, but Jensen couldn’t do anything to them because he and his clan chose not to hurt innocent people. They had a knack for finding people who have committed evil deeds and those were the people they chose to drain of their blood. But if these people were going to try to get in the way of him being with his mate, Jensen may just have to make an exception to that rule.


	2. Chapter 2

As the days went by, Jared and Jensen started spending more and more time together. It was to be expected when you had every class together, Jared supposed. But today was Friday, the most dreaded day of the week for him. He knew that he was going to have to go home today after school and be tortured for the next two days before he could come back here and hide from his foster family. Then again, he didn’t know why it was bothering him so much this week – it wasn’t like he didn’t go through this routine every Friday.

He jumped slightly when strong arms wrapped around him and pulled his body backwards against a wall of muscle. His own hands moved to the hands that were clasped around his waist, pulling them apart so he could free himself, only to have the other boy lace their fingers together. “Jensen, come on,” he chuckled as a faint blush came to his cheeks. “Someone’s going to see this and get the wrong idea.”

“Let them see and think whatever the hell they want to think,” Jensen countered, allowing Jared to break free long enough to turn in his arms so that they were facing each other before he began touching Jared again. With his hands on the younger boy’s hips, Jensen leaned in and pressed his lips against Jared’s, moaning softly as he pulled Jared closer to him. He’d wanted to do that since he’d met Jared, but he hadn’t wanted to upset him. After all, in this day and age, people – especially teenagers – were all worried about labels. Jared had admitted that he was gay a few days ago, so Jensen was good. 

When Jensen’s lips crushed against his, Jared gasped in surprise. It wasn’t that he didn’t know this was coming, but he hadn’t thought Jensen would be bold enough to plant one on him in the middle of the school parking lot. Then again, it shouldn’t have surprised him – Jensen was anything but shy. At first, Jared wasn’t sure if he was comfortable with this, but when Jensen’s tongue slid between his parted lips, Jared didn’t care about what anyone else thought either. The only thing that mattered to him was Jensen and the way he was making Jared feel so damn good. 

By the time they broke the kiss, Jared was panting out his breaths, his eyes closed as he rested his forehead against Jensen’s. “What was that for?” Jared asked softly, a small smile on his lips. “I mean, not that I’m complaining. It was just…unexpected.” Well, not really with the way Jensen had been acting around him since he got here, but Jared didn’t know what else to say about it other than it was great and he wanted to do it again.

Smiling widely, Jensen merely shrugged at Jared’s question. “I’ve wanted to kiss you since Monday and I just figured now was as good a time as any.” Again, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Jared’s, tongue instantly slipping past Jared’s lips and mapping out the younger man’s mouth. He could kiss Jared all day if he was allowed, but he knew that Jared probably wanted to get out of here. After all, it was Friday and most teenagers from what he could tell wanted to get home as soon as possible and start enjoying their weekend. The thought of not seeing Jared for two whole days, however, wasn’t something that was sitting very well with Jensen. “Come over to my place tonight,” he suggested once he broke free. “I can drive you there right now.”

Jared frowned softly when Jensen invited him to his house, giving his head a small shake. He wanted to go more than he had ever wanted anything in his life, but he knew that it would only cause problems for him at home. David and James were both home today because it was the weekend and their Friday’s were short – Jared knew they would be waiting for him there. “I, uh, I can’t,” he explained, his chest constricting at the missed opportunity. “My brothers are expecting me home right after school today. Maybe some other time.” Although he knew it wasn’t going to happen, the thought of seeing Jensen outside of school another time was enough to bring a smile to Jared’s lips. 

Honestly, Jensen didn’t know why Jared wouldn’t just come home with him. It wasn’t like he was going to kidnap him, or anything. He only wanted to spend more time with Jared. “But isn’t it normal for people in a relationship to hang out outside of school?” Jensen asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion. Maybe he had been avoiding humans for too long and now he just didn’t understand them anymore. “I mean, even if it isn’t normal, I’d really like to see you outside of school.”

He shook his head when Jensen asked if it was normal to hang out outside of school, feeling his chest constrict. “Yes, it’s still normal. It’s just…complicated, Jensen – my _life_ is complicated.” He frowned softly when he realized that Jensen had just suggested they were together, once again shaking his head. “Did you just say that we’re together?” he asked softly, his eyes ticking up towards Jensen. Jared had seen the way the popular crew flirted with Jensen and his friends and he knew that Jensen could have anyone he wanted, so why the hell was he choosing him?!

“Yes,” he answered with a small smile. “I did say that we were together. Why, do you have a problem with that?” Another smile came to his lips when Jared shook his head, Jensen tugging Jared closer and crushing their lips together. “So…maybe next weekend then?” he asked softly, nuzzling against Jared’s neck. The younger man’s scent was stronger here and Jensen felt his lust for Jared growing, making him just want to throw Jared in his car and have his way with him now. But it wouldn’t be special, which wasn’t something Jensen felt his mate deserved. He wanted Jared to get the best treatment, so he would allow him to remain a virgin until the time was right.

Although he knew it probably wouldn’t happen, Jared nodded slightly. “Yeah, maybe next weekend,” he assured Jensen with a small smile. “But I have to go right now.” Taking a chance, Jared leaned in and kissed Jensen, a deep blush coming to his cheeks when he pulled back. “I’ll see you on Monday.” With that, Jared headed towards Sandy’s car, smiling widely as he climbed in and buckled up. “Jensen and I are together,” he explained dreamily, sighing softly as he turned his attention to Sandy. “He wants to hang out with me next weekend.”

At the news that Jared and Jensen were together, a small smile came to Sandy’s lips. She was surprisingly happy for the younger man. After all, Jared had never looked so happy since she’d known him and she knew that Jensen was a big part of that. Jared had a bad life at home, she and Milo knew that, so although they were a little worried that he and Jensen were moving too quickly, she had to admit that she liked that Jared was happy. Of course, they didn’t know how bad things were at Jared’s home because Jared never disclosed that information. “All right, well, let me know if you need my help getting ready for your date next weekend. I won’t make any plans.”

**~~**

Cindy glared at Jensen as he sulked around the house, shaking her head slightly. “I can’t believe you just took no for an answer, Jen,” she chastised. “If you want him to be your mate, you’re going to need to be a lot more forward.” She knew that her brother could be old-fashioned sometimes and he would prefer to court Jared, but this was a different age and time. Men didn’t want to be courted anymore – they only thought about sex these days. “He doesn’t want you to court him, Jensen. You should have just compelled him to come home with you when he said no.”

Rolling his eyes, Jensen quickly argued, “I don’t want to compel him, Cindy. If he is going to be my mate, it’s going to be because he wants to be with me – not because I compelled him to be with me.” He was really getting sick of this bickering. More often than not, he and Cindy were having screaming matches. Sure, he had a feeling it was because she was trying to challenge him and keep him on his toes, but he was sick of it. “Christian didn’t need to compel Steve to become his mate and I won’t do it with Jared, either.” Maybe Misha would be able to give him better insight than his sister, who only seemed to want Jensen to _force_ Jared into this. She had never been in love, so she wouldn’t understand this.

With his mind made up, Jensen explained, “I need to speak with Misha about this.” He started to walk away, only to frown when his sister followed him. “Alone, Cindy – I wish to speak with Misha alone.” Closing the door behind himself, Jensen headed to the second floor where Misha’s bedroom was located, knocking softly on the closed door. When he was given permission to enter, Jensen walked through the door and smiled at his friend. “Can we talk?” he asked, closing the door behind himself.

A small frown came to Misha’s lips when he saw the look on Jensen’s face, the older man scooting closer to the edge of the bed and crossing his legs. “Are you all right?” he asked, genuinely concerned. “You look like something’s troubling you, Jen.” Misha hated it when his friend was hurting because he viewed Jensen as one of the best people he’d ever had the pleasure of knowing. 

Deep down, Jensen knew that Misha was the best person to talk about this with, but he didn’t know how to word it right. “I invited Jared over today, but he turned me down.” Frowning, Jensen straightened up in his seat and looked at Misha head on, his facial expression serious. “Do you think that I was wrong? Maybe Jared doesn’t want what I do and I’m just wasting my time here, Misha?”

Much like everyone else in the clan, Misha had a special talent specific to him. He could see inside people and could read their energies to kind of get a better read on them. And luckily for Jensen, he had done that with Jared. After all, Jensen wanted Jared to be part of the clan, so Misha needed to know all he could about the younger man. At first, the whole clan had been wary of Jensen’s plans for Jared, but after Misha read him, the confusion was gone. “Jared feels the same way, Jensen,” he assured his friend. “He just doesn’t know it yet. And he’s scared to open up to you because of something that happened in his past. I can’t tell for sure what it is that’s blocking Jared, but he does want to be with you.”

Now that he knew Jared wanted to be with him, Jensen felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. “He does want to be with me?” he asked, smiling widely when Misha nodded. “Good. But…what should I do about it? I mean, I don’t want to wait too long, but I want him to open up to me too.” Biting into his lip again, Jensen suggested, “Maybe I should tell him about me. If he knows the truth about me, maybe that will bring him closer andnd it would spare the confusion when we finally decide to mate.”

It was a little scary, but Misha knew that Jared was a good man – he was understanding and he was wise beyond his years, so he wasn’t worried. “Perhaps that will bring the two of you closer,” he smiled, actually finding that he liked this idea now that it was in his head. “What are you waiting for, then? Go find him and tell him. And then ask if he wants to come back here because I wouldn’t mind the kid spending a little more time here before the ceremony. I mean, it would give us all a chance to get used to him being here with us forever.”

As he stood, Jensen nodded, letting Misha know he would invite Jared back here. He didn’t know Jared’s address, but he was confident that he could track his mate’s scent. If his heart could beat, he knew that it would be beating right out of his chest at this point, but he was trying his best not to think about it. Jensen just hoped that Jared believed him and didn’t think Jensen was out of his mind when he revealed the truth about himself and his clan. He’d never told anyone before and he actually found that he was a lot more nervous than he thought he would be. But this was Jared, so he had to believe everything would work out in his favor.

**~~**

“Quit fucking fighting this, Jared!” Julie yelled as she placed the video camera she had in her hands back on its tripod. Smiling at the man who was in the bed, she mumbled, “Excuse us.” She quickly grabbed Jared’s wrist and started yanking on his arm, letting the younger man know that she wanted him to follow her. Once they were out of the room, she closed the door and released Jared, shoving against his broad chest. “Get your shit straight, Jared!” she hollered, anger flashing in her green eyes. “He is paying us a lot of money to shoot this film and if you don’t cooperate, this whole deal is going to be off!”

He didn’t know why this was surprising to him, or why he wasn’t cooperating, but Jared was just feeling a bit disobedient today. This wasn’t the first time that Julie, David, James, or Mitch had tried to force him into sexual situations with other people to make a quick buck, but Jared just wasn’t feeling up to it today. “I don’t want to do this, Julie,” Jared explained softly to his foster sister. “I don’t want to have sex with this guy. I just want to be alone – I’m sorry.”

Before Jared had a chance to even realize what was going on, Julie’s hand connected hard with his cheek, causing Jared to frown slightly as his eyes widened in shock. He didn’t understand how everyone could think that his family was so great and how they were all such nice people. Those people didn’t see the crime that his foster family hid, or the way they really treated Jared behind these closed doors. “Get in that room, get your clothes off and let that gorgeous man fuck your brains out for his own personal home movie, Jared,” Julie ordered. “If you don’t, I’ll tell Dad that you weren’t listening to me today and then we’ll see how nicely he treats you when he gets home from work.”

At the threat of Julie telling Mitch, Jared frowned softly once more, slowly pulling his shirt off his body as he turned and headed back into the room. The smile that was on the man’s face had Jared almost losing his lunch, though he managed to keep it together. Just as he was about to take his pants off, however, James walked into the room and grabbed his elbow, yanking him out the door. “Did you fucking tell one of your school buddies to come over here today, Jared?” he demanded, roughly pushing Jared against the wall and holding him there.

The younger man’s eyes widened again when James asked if he had invited someone over. “What?!” Jared coughed, adamantly shaking his head. “No! I didn’t tell anyone to come over here, James, I swear! No one even knows where I live! Sandy picks me up for school at the end of the block!” He honestly had no idea who could be at the door for him, but he wished whomever it was could take him away from here. Maybe his social worker had finally come to his senses and was here to take Jared back to the foster home where he would be safe. After all, he was only seventeen, so he was technically still their problem. 

Although he didn’t believe him, James released Jared, knowing there was someone downstairs waiting for the younger man and he would probably get suspicious if Jared didn’t go down. “Get your shirt back on and go down there,” James ordered, pushing Jared into his bedroom once more. “And make sure you get rid of him. Kerr doesn’t want to be waiting up here for you all damn day, Jared!”

Quickly, Jared did as he was told, making sure his clothes were covering everything they should be before he moved towards the door. He wasn’t sure what to think when he saw Jensen there talking to David.. Jared hadn’t told Jensen where he lived, so how the hell had he found him?! “Jensen?” Jared asked softly when he reached the door, curling away from David’s gaze when the older man turned his attention to him. “What are you doing here? I…thought I told you I couldn’t hang out today.”

It didn’t take a genius to tell that Jared was distressed, Jensen frowning softly as he turned his attention back to David. Jared seemed to be flinching away from this man, which led Jensen to believe that Jared was scared of the man who had introduced himself as David when he had gotten to the house. And although he didn’t know why Jared was so afraid of him, he was going to make sure that he figured it out and helped Jared get over his fear – he honestly didn’t care what he had to do in order to make that happen either. “You said that you couldn’t come to my house,” Jensen corrected. “So I figured that I’d come here instead. Or we could go out somewhere. Just hang out with me for an hour. Please?”

His eyes flicked to David, Jensen silently challenging David to argue with him about taking Jared somewhere for an hour. He didn’t care if this man was someone Jared was afraid of, that didn’t mean he was scared. After all, Jensen could probably kill this man without even blinking and there was no one here who could stop him. Jensen was going to take Jared somewhere for the next hour and he wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

Jared’s eyes flicked towards David for a moment to try to calculate his mood, though his face seemed to just be a blank. It terrified Jared more than David’s screaming would have. He couldn’t believe that Jensen had just invited himself over here. David, James and Mitch were going to be pissed when Jensen left, which made Jared want to agree to leave with him and just beg the other man not to bring him back. “Um…y-yeah, I guess I can go for a little while,” Jared answered, scooting past David and out the door.

He honestly didn’t know what made him leave the house, but Jared felt like he was going to hyperventilate. “Oh my God, I can’t believe I just left the house without asking first!” Jared exclaimed, looking back towards the door to see if there was anyone following him. After all, Julie had Kerr in that room hard and ready for him and Jared just walked out of the house after arguing with her about it not three minutes before that. “I’m gonna be in so much trouble when I go back.” When he realized that he had just said that out loud, Jared gasped softly, biting into his bottom lip as he shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, Jen – you wouldn’t understand. It’s not a big deal. I’m just being stupid.”

A deep frown came to Jensen’s lips as he listened to Jared mumbling about how much trouble he was going to be in when he went home. “Jared, calm down,” Jensen whispered softly, gently grabbing Jared’s wrist and pulling him off towards the woods where they could have a little bit of privacy. With the information he was about to give Jared, he didn’t want an audience. He cupped Jared’s cheek when they were deep enough into the woods that the trees could hide them, Jensen examining the younger man for injuries. “Are they hurting you, Jared?” he asked, his tone serious as he gently turned Jared’s face in his hands.

“What?!” Jared scoffed, quickly shaking his head as he pulled it away from Jensen’s hands. “N-No, they’re not hurting me! That’s crazy, Jen.” His mind was racing. How the hell did Jensen know that he was being hurt at home?! Jared hadn’t said anything and he knew that Sandy Milo wouldn’t tell Jensen what they knew. Plus, they didn’t know how bad it was for him, so unless Jensen read minds, there was no way Jensen could know. “They’re my family, Jensen,” he whispered softly. “They would never do anything to hurt me.”

If Jared had kept a little more eye contact, Jensen may have believed him, but there was just something about the way Jared was acting that screamed he was lying. And it was understandable – no one wanted to admit they were being abused at home because no one wanted to believe that their family could be so cruel. Jared was just in denial. “I know, Jared,” he whispered softly, cupping Jared’s cheek again. “I know that’s what you want to think, but I can tell. It’s written all over your face, baby.”

Seeing that Jared was about to protest again, Jensen quickly shook his head, pressing his index finger against Jared’s lips. “You don’t have to lie to me, Jared. I can see the way you act around your brother. You’re terrified of him. Baby, you don’t have to be afraid. I won’t tell anyone, I promise. Just tell me what they’re doing to you.”

Instead of telling Jensen anything, Jared surged forward and captured the older boy’s lips. This was a lot easier than telling Jensen about what happened at home. His family wasn’t something that he liked to bring up in conversations and he actually enjoyed kissing Jensen. Of course, he wasn’t going to go any further than kissing, but this was at least a good distraction for the time being. Thankfully, Jensen must have thought so too because he wasn’t pulling away, instead pushing Jared against the tree and slipping his tongue into Jared’s mouth. 

As the kiss continued, Jensen slowly slid his hand down Jared’s side, pushing his fingers under Jared’s hoodie to touch the smooth skin beneath the fabric. He won’t go any further than this – just wants to touch Jared – but the thought of pushing his soon-to-be mate against the tree and just taking him like he wants to does cross his mind for a brief moment. Of course, he knows that Jared’s pure and that he would probably not want to lose his virginity against a tree like some kind of cheap slut. Jensen wants to make it special for Jared, too, so he quickly forces himself to focus on just making the kiss good for the younger man. 

For a minute, he actually forgot that they were having a conversation before they started kissing and if it hadn’t been so important, Jensen would have just forgotten about it. But Jared was being hurt and Jensen couldn’t just let those assholes get away with it. He needed to protect Jared and make him feel safe. Then again, he knew that he also needed to make Jared trust him enough to let him take care of him, which was proving to be pretty easy. “Tell me, angel,” he whispered softly against Jared’s lips. “Tell me what they do to you.” Another deep, hungry kiss filled with passion and love before Jensen whispered, “Let me help you.”

Slowly, Jared pulled his head back, his eyes closing as he sighed softly, allowing the back of his head to rest on the tree trunk Jensen had pushed him up against. He wanted to tell Jensen everything, but he couldn’t – there was no way Jensen would want him after he found out. Jared knew that the second Jensen figured out all the nasty, dirty little things his foster family did to him and the things they made him do to other people, or let other people do to him, he’d lose Jensen forever. That’s why he’d never told him friends how bad it was. He knew he would lose everyone as soon as they knew and he couldn’t handle that. “I can’t Jensen,” he whispered brokenly, shaking his head as a small whimper escaped him. “I don’t want to lose you.”

A deep frown came to Jensen’s lips when Jared suggested that he would lose him, the older man adamantly shaking his head. “Jared, you’re not going to lose me,” he assured his boyfriend. “You’re never going to lose me, baby – I swear.” As if to prove his point, Jensen kissed Jared again, trying to relay the feelings of love he already had for this young human who was destined to be with him forever. “I wanna know so I can help you, angel,” he explained, his lips trailing down Jared’s neck to kiss his collarbone and shoulder. “Let me help you.”

Here, Jared’s scent was even stronger and Jensen had half a mind to just taste a little bit. It was taking everything he had not to just bite into Jared’s perfect flesh and make him his for all eternity. But he wasn’t going to turn Jared against his will, so he was fighting every instinct he had in his body right now. “Jared…” he moaned softly, breathing in his human’s scent, even if it was almost torture. People had always said he was kind of a masochist. 

Jensen almost lost his resolve before the sound of a loud howl echoed through the trees, causing Jensen to pull his head back quickly, bright green eyes scanning the area. He knew that howl – it was an old enemy of his, which could only mean danger. “Jared, we need to go,” he warned, making sure to keep an eye on the wooded area so nothing could get the jump on them. “Now, we have to go.” He made sure to get a good grip on Jared’s hand before he started running out of the woods, knowing the werewolf wouldn’t be stupid enough to reveal itself when it didn’t have the shelter of the trees.

Once they’d broken into the clearing, Jensen calmed down, knowing they were a lot safer out here than they were in there. “Are you all right?” Jensen asked, quickly turning to Jared to inspect him for any new injuries that he may have gotten while they were running out of the woods. 

“Yeah, Jen, I’m fine,” Jared assured the older man with a small chuckle. “What are you so worried about? It was just a coyote. I hear them all of the time.” Surely, there was no way Jensen was afraid of a little coyote. After all, he seemed to be pretty strong willed – like he wasn’t afraid of much of anything – so Jared couldn’t see him quivering at the sound of an animal he would more than likely never come face-to-face with. “I should…head back home. I’ll see you on Monday.”

With that, Jared walked towards his house alone, the thought of how Jensen found him still a mystery. Then again, maybe it was best to just leave it that way since he was kind of attracted to the little things that made Jensen so mysterious. Who wouldn’t be?! However, when he thought of the Hell he was about to walk into, the smile that had formed on his lips quickly fell away, leaving a deep frown that he noticed he always seemed to be wearing the moment he closed his front door.


	3. Chapter 3

“Don’t talk about him with me right now, please?” Danneel snapped as she turned her attention back on the road. “Jensen made his decision and it wasn’t me, all right, Genevieve? I don’t want to talk about it.” Honestly, she couldn’t believe that Jensen would choose to be with the biggest loser in the school when he could have had her, but who was she to judge. She was only the captain of the cheerleading squad, and she had been voted the prettiest girl in their graduating class, but that obviously didn’t mean anything to Jensen Ackles. “If he wants to be with that Padadork, then let him. It will only be the cause of his reputation’s demise in the end.”

It was so obvious that Danneel was jealous, but Genevieve wasn’t going to say anything about it because she was honestly a little jealous, too. Of course, she didn’t care about Jensen, but she had been hoping that maybe Jared would let her take him for a spin before he completely took girls off his radar. Now, it was very obvious that wasn’t going to happen, and it did kind of piss her off. “Fine, you’re right. Just forget about him, Dani.” Plastering a smile onto her lips, she asked, “So, are you asking Tom to the prom, or not? I think he’s been waiting for you to ask him since that time you guys made out in February, you little tease.” 

A small smile came to Danneel’s lips when she was asked about prom, the young woman shrugging slightly. “I don’t know what I’m going to do yet,” she admitted. “I mean, Tom’s nice and everything, but I don’t know if I want to go to prom with him. Because you know that whoever you take to prom, you obviously have to put out with – it’s like a rule, or something.”

Rolling her eyes, Genevieve nodded. “I know! That’s why I’m having so much trouble figuring out who I want to take! I mean, do I want to stay within the student body, or do I want to go out and explore my options at other schools?” She frowned softly as they pulled into a parking space, grabbing her bag from the back seat where she had been keeping it for the ride. “I was thinking about maybe asking Chad, but then Lauren will probably get mad at me. You know how she can be.”

Again, Danneel smiled at Genevieve’s words, pushing her door open and climbing out of the car. “I think she already asked Justin if he wanted to go,” she explained happily. “So Chad’s available if you want to ask him.” She was just about to close her door when she saw Jensen pull Jared against his chest and kiss the side of his neck in a way only a lover would kiss their partner. Angrily, she slammed the door closed and shoved her finger onto the button to lock the doors. “Come on Genevieve – it’s just become slut central out here.”

She frowned softly as she turned her attention to the scene Danneel was referring to, Genevieve feeling jealousy rise in her throat. “Yeah, maybe I’ll ask Chad if he wants to go with me,” she mumbled softly as she followed behind Danneel, making sure to keep her eyes in front of her and not look back to see what Jensen and Jared were doing now.

Once they were both inside the school, Jensen finally pulled back from Jared, smiling widely at the younger man. “You have no idea how much I’ve missed you, my angel,” he explained, pressing his lips to Jared’s once more, moaning softly at the contact. “God, I could just do this all day.” And if they didn’t have to walk into that school to meet Sandy and Milo, Jensen just might have kissed Jared all day, but then they would have missed their classes and he knew how weird Jared could be about that. Not that he was complaining – Jensen loved just how scholarly his boyfriend was. It would make him a great asset to the clan because although Misha was smart, it was more common sense, world knowledge kind of stuff – he could use a little help with the book smart kind of stuff.

Jared chuckled softly when Jensen told him that he’d missed him, gladly returning the kiss he’d been given. “Jen, it’s only been two days,” he reminded softly, though he kissed Jensen again to let him know that he’d missed him too without really coming out and saying the words. His weekend had been kind of a hassle and he just wanted to drown himself in Jensen and forget about the whole ordeal. As soon as he’d gotten back from his little run with Jensen, David and James both took turns punishing him for not having sex with Kerr when he was told to and to top it off, Kerr was coming back later this week to get his video that he had been promised, which was going to make Jared’s life a living Hell.

So, today he was a little sore because when Mitch came home on Saturday, he’d pulled out the toys and allowed James and David to use their favorites on him while Mitch just watched. Of course, Mitch didn’t watch _all_ night – he eventually got bored and joined in. Jared hated it when Mitch touched him most of all. Mitch was supposed to be his father – he was supposed to be protecting him, not hurting him. But if he tried to say that to Mitch, he was sure the older man would only tell him that he wasn’t his father, which was technically true. Jared had never met his parents, but from what he had gathered by asking around at the foster home when he had been there, his mother had given him up because she didn’t want a kid and his father had been a man with no name in town on business for one night. He really had no desire to know more about the people who had created him.

“I know how long it’s been,” Jensen assured Jared as he pressed another kiss to his lips. “But it just feels like so much longer. I hate not being able to see you for two whole days. We’re going to have to do something about that, baby.” He could tell there was something off about Jared today – like he was in pain, or something and it was pissing him off. “Are you all right, Jay?” he asked, his happy, playful tone from just moments earlier quickly being replaced by a worried, scared tone. He wasn’t going to put up with someone hurting his mate. Jensen didn’t care if it was Jared’s family – he would take them out. After all, if they were injuring Jared, they fit the criteria of the clan’s menu.

He didn’t understand how Jensen could always tell when there was something bothering him, but he wasn’t sure he liked it. “I’m all right, I guess,” he promised, a small smile coming to his lips, though it didn’t reach his eyes. “I just had a rough weekend, is all.” Jared didn’t want this to spring up another conversation about how his family was hurting him like the last time, so he wasn’t going to give Jensen the chance to get that idea into his head. “We should head to homeroom before our teacher marks us late,” he suggested, taking Jensen’s hand and tugging him towards the doors. They needed to meet up with Sandy and Milo in the library real quick anyway, so he knew they weren’t going to talk about his problems there in front of his friends. Jensen was at least cool about that.

Although Jensen didn’t want to leave the parking lot, he nodded in agreement, knowing that they did have to go to class today. “I want you to come over to my place and meet my parents,” Jensen blurted out, smiling softly at the slight hitch in Jared’s breathing. “They’re back from their most recent vacation and I want them to meet you. It’s not too early for that, right?” He was a little behind on how fast and how slow he could move with a partner. It had been centuries since he wanted to really date someone and back then, it was easy. Well, it was easy when his partner was a woman – the men were a little harder to convince, but in the end, he always got what he wanted. 

When Jensen suggested that he meet his parents, Jared wasn’t sure what to say. He would have loved to meet them, but he knew there was no way his family was going to allow it. After all, Jared had screwed up everything this weekend and there was no way he was going to be rewarded for his behavior. His punishment had only just started and when his family found out that he had a boyfriend, he was going to get punished even more. There was just no way he could win. “I want to, but I don’t think I’ll be allowed to hang out for a while. I’m in trouble for something that happened over the weekend.”

Frowning softly, Jensen asked, “What happened over the weekend?” He knew that if he went over to Jared’s house again, he could _make_ them let Jared come to his house, but that would have been wrong of him. Even if he didn’t like Jared’s family, that didn’t give him permission to treat them like his puppets. Although, he could think of a thousand things that he’d want to make them do, starting with them apologizing to Jared for whatever the hell they were doing to him that was making him so terrified of them.

Quickly, Jared shook his head, not ready to tell Jensen everything about his home life just yet. “Nothing really – it was stupid. But I’m grounded because of it, so I wouldn’t hold my breath while waiting for me to be allowed out of the house for any other reason aside from going to school.” Sometimes, Jared would worry that Mitch would ban him from going to school for a few days so he could prolong the torture, but it hadn’t happened yet, thankfully. Sure, he’d had nightmares about it, but that’s all they were – it wasn’t a reality. “When I’m ungrounded though, I’d love to meet your parents.”

“Why wait?” Jensen asked with a small smirk on his lips. “Let’s skip our last couple of classes and we can go then. I mean, one class isn’t going to kill you, Jared. You’re smart enough to skip a few classes and not get lost.” If there was ever a time he may have considered using compulsion on Jared, it would have been now because suggesting that they skip class was like suggesting they unleash the plague onto an unsuspecting world in Jared’s opinion. Jensen didn’t care about it of course, because he had been through school more times than he could count. 

At the suggestion of skipping school, Jared nearly choked on his own saliva. “Jensen, we can’t skip school,” he chuckled with a small shake of his head. “Won’t your parents get mad at you?” Jared knew that if Mitch found out that he’d skipped school, Jared would probably be punished. He wasn’t sure if he could handle another punishment so soon after the last one. Hell, Jared was having trouble hiding his limp because he was so focused on the other pains in his body today. 

Jensen quickly moved so that he was in front of Jared, stopping the younger boy from walking into the library. “Please? I promise you won’t get in trouble.” Jensen could go to the office and compel the principal to let Jared leave early and not contact his family. After all, that’s what Jared was worried about – Jensen could tell they had a big influence over what Jared did and he was going to try to change that. Of course, it was going to be hard, but he was determined. And when he put his mind to something, he usually succeeded.

A small smile came to Jared’s lips at Jensen’s promise, the younger man shaking his head in awe. “How are you going to stop me from getting in trouble, Jensen? You’re not in charge of the school and if I leave, they’ll call my dad and ask if I was allowed to leave early and then he’ll know that I skipped class. That’s a good way for me to get grounded for the next year and a half.” Sure, it probably wouldn’t be that long, but his punishment would make up for the lack of time he was in trouble. 

Smiling, Jensen leaned in and pressed his lips to Jared’s. “I have my ways,” he smirked as he took Jared’s hand in his own and led the younger man into the library. “So, that’s a yes as long as you don’t get in trouble, right?” Another wide smile came to his lips when Jared reluctantly nodded, Jensen knowing that he now had Jared in the bag. There was no way the principal could resist his compulsion. People were all powerless to it unless they had supernatural powers or vervain. And vervain hadn’t grown here since the 1800s thanks to Misha. “I’m gonna call my parents and let them know that we’ll be over later. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Once he broke free from Jared, Jensen pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Jeffrey’s number. Jeffrey Dean Morgan was his sire – the vampire who made him – and every once and a while he would stay with them. Now, it was working in Jensen’s favor because he and Samantha could act as their parents. It wasn’t the first time they’d done it and if Jensen was being honest, he could tell that Jeffrey kind of liked it. He had a thing for Samantha and this was a good way for him to be close to her, so Jensen was considering this a win-win for both of them. “Hey, I have a favor to ask you. I have a friend coming over and I need you and Samantha to act as our parents again.”

He smiled widely when Jeffrey agreed, thanking the older man before he hung up the phone and moved on to his next mission. Waltzing into the office, Jensen ignored the secretary when she warned him that he needed an appointment to see the principal. Jensen made sure to close the door behind him so no one could come in here and interrupt him. He leaned over the desk and smiled at the principal, making sure to lock eyes with the woman. “Jared has permission to leave the school with me after third period,” he explained, compelling the woman to believe him. “You will not call his family and confirm it and you will not punish him for leaving early.”

When he was sure the woman was completely under his spell, Jensen pulled back, smiling at the principal as he turned and walked back out the door, waving at the secretary on his way out. The bell for homeroom rang just as he walked through the door, Jensen taking his seat behind Jared and leaning forward so he could talk to his boyfriend quietly. “We’re a go for today,” he whispered, reaching up and gently massaging Jared’s shoulders. “We’re leaving after third period.”

After third period didn’t give them much time to let their other teachers know they wouldn’t be in class today, which made Jared a little nervous. “How did you get the principal to agree to that?” he asked, a small smile coming to his lips as he allowed his head to tilt back, enjoying the attention he was getting from Jensen. 

“I told you, I have my ways,” he explained happily, allowing his fingers to dig into Jared’s shoulders a bit harder. “You’re really tense, baby,” he whispered, scooting up in his chair a little more so he could press his lips to the back of Jared’s neck, not even caring that they were in the middle of a classroom. People could stare all they wanted, but they wouldn’t say anything. Matt had been playing around with the popular crew one day and he warned them that the clan was dangerous and not to be messed with. Of course, he compelled them to forget the fact that they were vampires, but everyone still knew not to bother Jensen and the gang – they just didn’t know why exactly.

In his mind, Jared knew that he should have been a lot more embarrassed by the fact that Jensen was kissing him and massaging him in the middle of homeroom, but he just couldn’t make himself care all that much. It felt too good to care that everyone was probably staring at them like they were some sex-craved fiends. Besides, Jensen always told him not to worry what other people thought, so Jared was finally going to take his advice. “Yeah, I know,” he answered when Jensen told him that he was tense. “I had a long weekend.”

Again, Jensen pressed a kiss to Jared’s neck, lower this time so that he was almost kissing Jared’s shoulder. “You wanna talk about it, angel?” he asked softly, knowing that Jared’s life at home seemed to be a sore subject for the younger man. He wasn’t surprised when Jared shook his head, sighing softly as he released his boyfriend’s shoulders. “Bell’s about to ring,” he explained when Jared turned to look at him, smiling when the loud ringing sounded through the room, waking the sleeping students so they could start heading towards their first period class.

**~~**

Third period came a lot faster than Jared thought it would, the day seeming to be flying by. “We’re leaving now?” Jared asked, a small chuckle escaping him as he followed Jensen out the back doors and headed towards Jensen’s car. “I thought we were leaving _after_ third period.” Not that he was complaining, but he didn’t want to get into trouble. If he got detention, Mitch would really throw a fit.

Smirking as he opened the car door for Jared, Jensen explained, “I decided to leave a little earlier. My parents won’t be home until close to eleven, so I figured I’d take you back to my place early so we can have a little time alone together.” He knew that came out differently than he wanted it to, but Jared didn’t seem to mind, so he didn’t correct himself. After all, if Jared wanted Jensen to turn him now so they could have the mating ceremony sooner, Jensen would have gladly done that.

At the mention of having some time alone together, Jared felt a deep blush come to his cheeks. He and Jensen had only known each other for a little over a week, but oddly, he kind of wanted to spend some time alone with Jensen. There was just something about the older boy that made Jared want to be around him and if Jensen wanted to take their relationship to the next level, Jared wasn’t going to protest. Of course, he was going to insist that the lights were all turned out so Jensen couldn’t _see_ him if they were going to be naked. He was very self-conscious about his body and he refused to let anyone – other than his foster family because they insisted upon it – see him completely naked. “Oh…okay,” he smiled, scooting closer to Jensen once the older man was in the car, resting his head on Jensen’s shoulder. “I’d like that.”

The ride to the secluded mansion where Jensen and the clan resided was a long one, Jared looking out the window the whole time and paying extra attention to the turns they made so he could get here on his own if he wanted to. Sometimes, when Jared was being raped by one of his foster brothers or his foster father, he would dream about running away, but he didn’t ever have anywhere to go. Sandy and Milo lived on the other side of town and Jared would never make it to their place because his family could follow him in the car. He could probably make it to Jensen’s place because he could use the woods as a way to hide from the vehicle and if his family had to follow him on foot, he’d make it to Jensen’s mansion before they could catch him because he was faster than they were.

As soon as he parked the car, Jensen climbed out and led Jared to the door, closing it once they were both inside. He could tell that Jared was in awe from just how huge the mansion was and it had Jensen smiling. “Come dance with me,” Jensen suggested, turning the radio on to soft music before he wrapped his arm around Jared’s waist and began to slow dance with the younger man. “I love this part,” he mumbled softly, holding Jared a bit more tightly. “This closeness – it’s amazing.” Pulling back a bit, Jensen licked his lips as he gazed into his soon-to-be mate’s eyes. “I love you, Jared. I know it’s only been a few days, but I don’t need any longer to figure it out. I’m in love with you.”

Surprisingly, Jared didn’t even hesitate as he crushed his lips against Jensen’s, his heart swelling with love at the admission. He knew that it was probably crazy, but he felt the same way and really, how long did it take for someone to realize that they were in love? A little over a week seemed reasonable to Jared. “I love you, too,” he whispered softly before their lips were locked again, Jared allowing Jensen to push him back against the wall as his lips trailed down Jared’s neck, kissing and sucking at his flesh, teasing his more sensitive areas with his tongue. 

This was turning out to be a lot more heated than Jensen had planned, the older man feeling his cock filling with blood as he became more and more aroused by the scent of Jared so close to him. Jensen didn’t want to have sex with Jared until his boyfriend knew who he really was. Also, he kind of wanted to wait for Jared to become a vampire before they experienced it for the first time, though that wasn’t necessarily a requirement. “Jay, baby, I have to tell you something,” he explained as he pulled back, resting his forehead against Jared’s so he didn’t lose the closeness they had right now. 

When Jensen pulled away from him, Jared whimpered softly, wondering if he had done something wrong. “What?” he breathed softly, hazel eyes locking with jade green. “You can tell me anything.” Jared just wished that he could be so open with Jensen. Sure, he knew that Jensen would understand and he could probably help him, but Jared was just too ashamed to tell his boyfriend the truth. Plus, there was that nagging voice in the back of his mind that kept telling him Jensen would leave him if he knew about all of the nasty little things that Jared had been forced to do. He couldn’t lose Jensen – not now that he was in love with him.

“I’m a vampire,” Jensen admitted, keeping his gaze locked with Jared’s so he could decipher his reaction. “Not just me, but everyone in the clan. Jeffrey isn’t really my father, at least not biologically, but he made me into what I am today.” He had to admit that he was relieved when he leaned in to press his lips to Jared’s and the younger man didn’t pull away. “Do you believe me?” Jensen asked between kisses, his hands sliding down Jared’s sides to rest on Jared’s hips. “Tell me you believe me, please?”

There was no way in hell Jensen was a vampire. Vampires didn’t exist – everyone knew that! “Jensen, I can’t,” he whispered softly, giving his head a small shake. “You’re not a vampire – they’re not real.” He frowned softly when Jensen pulled back and looked almost insulted, the younger boy not sure what he’d done wrong. Surely, Jensen couldn’t _actually_ believe that he was a creature of the night. “Are you…mad at me?” he asked softly, brows creasing in sadness. “I’m sorry if I made you mad, Jen. I just…don’t believe in vampires. All that supernatural stuff – I don’t think it’s real.”

Jensen slowly shook his head when Jared asked if he was mad at him, pulling Jared closer against his chest. “I could never be mad at you, baby,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Jared’s head. “But almost everything supernatural you can think of is real. You not believing just means that I have to work harder to prove it to you.” Actually, that could be fun. Jensen had never been with someone who didn’t believe he was a vampire, so this was a new experience for him. “Kiss me again,” he instructed, softly pressing his lips to Jared’s, the kiss starting out mild before it grew more heated, Jensen pushing Jared against the wall again as their tongues tangled.

A muffled cough from behind them had both men pulling away, Jared blushing a deep red when he noticed that Jensen’s parents had come home. “I hope we’re not interrupting anything,” Jeffrey smirked, his eyes moving over Jared’s body. Damn, Jensen always managed to find the hot ones. Then again, he wasn’t surprised that Jensen still had good taste. After all, Jeffrey had dated Jensen for a period before they broke it off – clearly his tastes had stayed intact. “You’re just a gorgeous boy, aren’t you?” he asked Jared, taking a few steps closer, not even bothering to hide the fact that he was flirting with the younger boy. “Jensen really did good this time, didn’t he?”

Although he felt a little awkward, Jared wasn’t going to look too much into it. Luckily for him, Jensen stepped in and started a conversation before he could make a fool of himself and stammer like an idiot. “Jeffrey, this is my boyfriend, Jared,” he introduced, placing his hand on the small of Jared’s back to offer some sort of comfort. Jensen knew that Jeffrey didn’t mean anything by the flirting, but it did kind of get him angry a little, the predator in him becoming territorial of his mate as his eyes flashed a bright green color. He was a very powerful vampire in his own right and other vampires knew not to mess with him, including Jeffrey.

Extending his hand to Jared, Jeffrey greeted, “It’s nice to meet you, Jared. I’m Jeffrey and this is Samantha. Welcome to our home.” He could sense that Jensen was getting a little possessive because he had been flirting with Jared, so he dropped it down a bit, focusing his flirtations on Samantha instead of Jared. “So, are you staying for dinner, Jared? Samantha makes this amazing chicken meal that is just to die for.”

Sadly, Jared shook his head, letting the older man know that he couldn’t stay. “No, I have to get home soon, actually,” he explained, his eyes glancing at the clock to make sure he wasn’t late already. “My dad likes me to be home right after school.” It suddenly occurred to Jared that he and Jensen were standing in Jensen’s mansion talking to his parents when they had clearly skipped school to be here. “And we don’t do this a lot, I promise. This is the first time I’ve skipped school since I’ve been in third grade.”

He merely shrugged when Jared mentioned skipping school, Jeffrey not really caring about that. “All right, we’ll just have to get you back over here for dinner another time, then,” he smiled, glancing at Samantha again and smiling wider when he noticed that the woman seemed to be pleased with Jensen’s choice.. After all, Jensen had explained why he had moved here and it must not have been too hard to find the boy who was to be his mate if he had already gotten him. “Why don’t the two of you just make yourselves at home? Samantha and I have a few errands we need to run, anyway. It was nice meeting you Jared.”

Once Jeffrey and Samantha were out of the room, Jared groaned softly as he allowed Jensen to lead him into the study and pull him onto the couch. “They probably think I’m some kind of bad-boy freak who is going to be a bad influence on you,” Jared pouted, playing with the sleeve of his hoodie to distract himself from the epic fail of his first meeting with Jensen’s parents. Well, Jeffrey and Samantha – Jensen had told him that they weren’t his real parents. That was just another thing Jared was going to have to digest. Jensen thought he was a vampire and while Jared thought it was kind of cute, they were probably going to have to talk about it later.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Jensen chuckled as he pulled Jared into his chest. “They know that it’s too late for anyone to be any kind of influence on me.” Nipping at Jared’s neck, Jensen whispered, “Besides, if anyone’s going to be the ‘bad-boy freak’ that’s a bad influence on the other, it’s going to be me.” His nips turned more tender, finally becoming kisses instead. “You’re too innocent to be the bad-boy,” he whispered into Jared’s ear, nipping the lobe before he slid his lips lower, attacking Jared’s neck again.

Their lips crushed together again and before Jensen even knew what was happening, the younger boy moved so that he was practically on Jensen’s lap as their tongues clashed together, battling for dominance, which Jensen eventually won. Jensen’s hands slid over Jared’s back, one stopping to rest on Jared’s hip as the other slowly slid up the back of Jared’s shirt, feeling the smooth flesh hidden beneath the fabric.

As soon as Jensen’s hand slid up the back of his shirt, Jared jumped, pulling away and giving his head a small shake. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, moving off Jensen’s lap and pressing himself against the far end of the couch. If Jensen’s hand had slid any further up, the older boy would have felt the injuries on Jared’s back from where Mitch had whipped him for hours with the belt this last weekend and then Jared would have had to explain how they had gotten there. He wasn’t ready for that yet, even if Jensen had told him what he supposed was his deepest, darkest secret, however untrue. “I should…probably go home before they start wondering where I am. Can you take me home, please?”

In all honesty, Jensen wasn’t ready for Jared to go home, though he wasn’t going to keep the younger man here against his will. “Yeah, I’ll take you home,” he assured Jared, pushing himself off the couch and taking Jared’s hand once Jared had stood. He didn’t really like the idea of taking Jared back to his home where those people were waiting to hurt him in ways Jensen still didn’t know, but he couldn’t force Jared to stay here against his will. 

When they made it to Jared’s house, it was a little after three, Jared smiling softly as he leaned into Jensen’s side a moment longer. “I had a really good time today,” he admitted, a small smile coming to his lips when Jensen smiled. “I want to do it again as soon as I’m not grounded anymore.” Leaning in, he pressed a deep, passionate kiss to Jensen’s lips, knowing that he was about to leave Paradise and head into the fires of Hell, so he wanted to take a few more seconds with Jensen. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” With that, Jared climbed out of the car, disappearing through the door with a small wave to Jensen.


	4. Chapter 4

The weekend had come a lot faster than Jared had expected it to, the same feeling of dread in his belly that plagued him every Friday afternoon. Jared knew exactly what was going to be waiting for him when he got home this weekend. After all, James and David had both been very descriptive while explaining what they’d planned for him. He almost wrapped his arms around Jensen and begged the older boy to take him back to his place, but if he didn’t go home, he’d only put himself in the line of fire even further. It just wasn’t worth it. 

“I don’t want to take you home,” Jensen complained as he wrapped his arms around Jared’s waist and pulled him into his chest. “I want to take you back home with me, Jay. Spend the weekend at my place, baby. Please?” He nuzzled into Jared’s neck, breathing in Jared’s scent with a soft moan. Jensen could feel his teeth starting to ache with the want to morph into his vampire form as his blood rushed south, filling his cock. Jared’s scent was washing over him and Jensen was powerless to stomp the lust that was building in his body.

Chuckling, Jared tilted his head to the side, offering Jensen better access to his neck. “That’d be nice,” Jared mumbled softly, though he shook his head. “But I’m grounded, remember?” He turned his head so he could see Jensen’s face, frowning at the look of disappoint that was there. “I’m sorry. As soon as I’m not grounded anymore, I’ll come over,” he promised, knowing that it probably wasn’t true, but he would try anyway. 

He frowned softly when Jared promised that he’d come over after he was no longer grounded, Jensen knew there was some underlying doubt in Jared’s mind. He could tell that there was something making Jared so afraid of that family, but he didn’t know what it was – that bothered him because if he didn’t have all of the information, he couldn’t help the younger boy. “All right,” he mumbled softly, pressing a kiss to Jared’s lips. “I’m going to hold you to that.” Pulling away from Jared, Jensen opened the passenger seat and waited for Jared to climb in, closing the door once he did before climbing into the driver’s seat. 

Jared could tell that Jensen was driving slowly on purpose, though he wasn’t going to complain. The more time he got to spend with Jensen, the better it would make him feel. Of course, it wasn’t stopping him from feeling dread at getting to their destination, nothing could do that. It would have been easy for him to tell Jensen to just turn around and take him back to the mansion, but he wouldn’t. He was too much of a coward not to go home and face whatever his brothers had in store for him, no matter how awful he knew it was going to be. 

When they finally arrived outside his house, Jared hesitated for a moment, biting into his bottom lip before he leaned over and crushed his lips against Jensen’s. He had never been so bold as this before - to kiss Jensen in front of the house where David or James could see him through the window. Today, he just didn’t care. His tongue pushed itself into Jensen’s mouth when his boyfriend’s lips parted, Jared taking his time exploring the familiar cavern as a soft moan escaped him. Kissing Jensen was definitely high on the list of things he liked to do. Jared didn’t break the kiss until he was panting for breath, a small smile on his lips as he just lingered in Jensen’s personal space for a little while longer. “I’ll see you on Monday,” he finally whispered, climbing out of the car and heading inside, ready to meet his weekend’s fate.

**~~**

If Cindy wasn’t his sister, Jensen was sure that he would have killed her by now. She always had to have an opinion and he was starting to get sick of it. Now, she was trying to tell him how he should go about winning Jared as his mate and he was getting _very_ angry. “I already told him that we were vampires, Cindy!” he shouted, turning on his sister with flashing eyes. “He doesn’t believe me. Jared doesn’t believe in vampires, or anything supernatural.” The thought of showing Jared his true face had occurred to Jensen, but he didn’t want to scare him. Jensen could wait to show Jared that when it was time to turn him into a vampire.

“Then you have to _make_ him believe, Jen!” Cindy argued, not willing to back down now. She wanted to get out of this no-name town and she knew there was no chance of that happening until Jensen made Jared his mate. Besides, she wanted Jensen to finally settle down – maybe having a mate would remove that giant stick that had lodged itself in her brother’s ass. At least that’s what she was hoping. “It’s been _weeks_ , Jensen. How much longer are you planning on dragging this out?!”

Angrily, Jensen exclaimed, “As long as it takes, Cindy! I know that you don’t have a mate, so you can’t possibly understand this, but I need Jared to trust me before I do anything crazy!” Shaking his head, Jensen dropped his gaze to the floor, his voice going softer as he continued, “Jared’s already spooked about something that’s happening at home. I don’t want to scare him even more by doing something stupid that could make me lose him forever. Just…let me do this my way, please?” Sure, his way was a little slow, but he knew Jared better than anyone else in the clan, so he had to figure he knew what he was doing.

The loud sigh and the way Cindy stormed off let Jensen know that she wasn’t happy about his decision to go slow and do this his way, but she wasn’t going to fight with him about it any longer. Sighing himself, Jensen headed into the main living area, plopping down on the couch beside his best friend Christian and his mate Steve. “You two make it look so easy,” he grumbled as he tossed his head back and crossed his arms over his chest, letting his eyes slip closed briefly. “Got any tips for a guy who wants to make his human boyfriend his vampire mate?”

A small chuckle escaped Steve at Jensen’s question, the older man leaning forward in his chair so he could look at Jensen. “Well, telling him that you’re a vampire always helps break the ice,” Steve explained with a small smile. “I mean, that’s how Christian got me to become a vampire and be his mate. Don’t you remember?” Steve had been infatuated with Christian from the get-go, much like Jared was with Jensen. When Christian explained that he was a vampire and he wanted Steve to become one and be with him forever, there was no hesitation – Steve said yes and they’d been living happily ever after for the last two hundred and seventy-five years.

Snorting out a laugh, Jensen explained, “I’ve already done that. Jared didn’t believe me.” That was something that still got Jensen. Why would someone lie about being a vampire? It just didn’t make sense. Then again, with all of those stupid movies and television shows depicting vampires like sex symbols for teenage girls, Jensen really couldn’t be surprised that Jared was skeptical. It had been different back then for Christian and Steve. Books and movies about sexy vampires weren’t as popular and people surely weren’t as naïve. “Any other tips?”

Now, Christian stepped in, pushing Steve back in his seat gently so he could have a clear view of Jensen. “How about don’t give up?” he suggested, giving his friend a pointed look. “If you really want to take Jared as a mate, you shouldn’t be here moping about the fact that he didn’t believe you when you told him that you’re a vampire. You should be at his house right now _making_ him believe you.” Christian loved Jensen as if he were his brother, but the other vampire could be exceptionally stupid at times. He wanted Jared to be part of the clan – he even nicknamed him the Padapuppy because of those damn eyes he used on Jensen – but he knew it wasn’t going to happen unless Jensen made the first move. 

That was the second person in the last ten minutes who had suggested that Jensen make Jared believe him, but he wasn’t sure if he knew how. Still, he couldn’t just ignore that kind of advice after getting it from two members of the clan. Sighing, he pushed himself off the couch and nodded curtly. “All right, I’m going over there and I’m going to make Jared believe me. Hopefully, by the end of the night, I’ll have Jared over here ready to become a vampire.” He didn’t sound as confident as he would have liked, but he was just going to have to deal with it. Jensen knew that he’d feel a lot better once his plan actually worked.

After getting a few more words of encouragement from Steve and Christian and Matt who had just walked into the room, Jensen headed out to his car and started off towards Jared’s house. He didn’t care if Jared was grounded – he was getting him out of that house. If he had to, Jensen would compel everyone in the house with the exception of Jared into letting the younger man leave. At least that would prove that he wasn’t just a mere human; kind of like killing two birds with one stone. Jensen hoped that it wouldn’t come to that, but he wasn’t above compulsion to get what he wanted, that was for sure.

**~~**

His body screamed in pain as Jared pulled his clothes off, intending to get in the shower after his session with his family. It wasn’t as bad when it was only one of them at a time, but tonight they all wanted to play with Jared again. David had started out, forcing Jared to suck him off while James rutted against his ass, though he didn’t penetrate him. Once David had shot his load down Jared’s throat, holding his jaw closed until Jared swallowed every last drop, Jared had been forced onto his stomach and his pants had been ripped from his lower body, leaving him exposed to James’ and David’s tactics. 

Both men had raped him for about an hour before Mitch had finally come home. Jared thought it had been over then, but unfortunately that had just been the beginning. Apparently, Mitch hadn’t had a very good day at work and now he was looking to take some of his frustrations out on Jared. He was only glad that Mitch didn’t want to play with his toys tonight – after last weekend’s torture, Jared didn’t think he could take that again. Jared had been very surprised when Mitch called it off after a mere couple of hours, informing his sons that Jared had an appointment with Kerr again tomorrow so they couldn’t hurt him too badly.

The old wounds on his back stung when the water hit him, but Jared knew that if he just breathed through it, everything would be all right. Besides, the hot water felt good on his burning muscles, which was actually quite comforting. He almost couldn’t believe that it had only been a few hours since he got out of Jensen’s car and imprisoned himself in this house – it felt like the whole weekend had gone by already. And tomorrow was going to be the worst of the punishments. He was used to his family abusing him, but he hated it when they brought in other people to score a little bit of extra cash. And he had a feeling Kerr wasn’t going to be nice to him because of the way he’d acted last weekend when he’d been here. Really, Jared had just made things harder for himself and he knew that. 

He knew that he’d stayed in the shower a lot longer than was necessary, but he didn’t care. The sound of the water cascading over his body and beating against the shower wall had helped to drown out the sounds of him sobbing, which was a plus. Although they could hurt him and make him cry while they were raping him, Jared didn’t want them to hear him crying after they were finished with him – they’d already had too much satisfaction as it was. It also helped that once they were done torturing Jared, they usually retired to their own rooms and fell asleep pretty quickly – with any luck they were already out before the tears turned to uncontrollable sobs.

When he finally turned off the water, it was only because it was starting to run cold. He took his time drying off, making sure not to press too hard over the new or the old injuries littering his body. The sooner he was fully dressed and in his bed, the better he was going to feel. As soon as he walked into his room, however, Jared jumped, a small gasp leaving him as he grabbed the knot in his towel and held it tighter against his body. “Jensen?!” he breathed, brows knitting in confusion. “What the hell are you doing here?!”

Jared knew for a fact that there was no way anyone in this house was going to open the door and let Jensen in, so he knew that Jensen had to have gotten in another way. But Jared’s room was on the second floor, so there was no logical explanation as to how he had gotten in through the window. The conversation they’d had in Jensen’s living room replayed in his head, though Jared silently reprimanded himself for even thinking it. Vampires weren’t real – Jensen was only saying that because he wanted to make Jared think it for some strange reason. “How did you even get in here?”

“I came in through the window,” Jensen answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I needed to see you.” Slowly, he moved closer to Jared, being careful not to spook the younger man. He knew something was terribly wrong. Jared had been crying – Jensen heard him – and he wasn’t okay with that. “Are you all right? I heard you crying.” Jensen wanted to wrap Jared up in his arms and take care of him, but he had a feeling that Jared wouldn’t allow it. After all, the younger man was all but naked, only a small towel covering his lower half and Jensen figured that Jared was a little embarrassed by it, if the way he was trying to hide was any indication.

It was true that Jared was trying to hide, the younger man knowing that he had bruises and faded whip marks on his back from his previous encounters with David, James and Mitch. Luckily, the towel was covering the branding scar that was on his left ass cheek – he didn’t know what he’d do if Jensen saw that. “I’m fine, Jen,” he assured the older boy with a small nod. “I’ve just had a bad day. I don’t really want to talk about it.” Moving to his dresser, making sure to keep his front towards Jensen, Jared asked, “Was there something that you needed? Other than you justwanting to see me?”

Maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea after all. But he was already here and Christian had warned him not to give up, so he was going through with this. “Yeah, there was,” he answered, his head dipping down so he was looking at the floor for a minute. “I’ve been around for a _long_ time Jared – over three hundred years, believe it or not. And I’m ready to settle down – I’m ready to take a mate and I want you to be my mate.” Licking his lips, he continued, not giving Jared a chance to say anything yet. “It involves a ceremony and then we have to consummate our love to bind us forever. It’s kinda like marriage, actually, but the bond is much stronger.”

Again, Jensen closed the distance between himself and Jared, glad when Jared didn’t try to back away from him, but instead let Jensen touch his hip. “I love you, Jared,” he whispered, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s mouth. “Be with me, baby. I can turn you right now and we can just go back to my place and forget about this life you have here.” His lips crushed against Jared’s once more, this time his actions a little bolder, the kiss a little more passionate. “I know you’re not happy here. Let me make you mine and we can be happy together, Jay. Please, just say yes.”

Even if there was something inside Jensen’s head that was making him think he was a vampire, Jared knew that if he left with the older man, it would have been a lot better than staying here with his foster family, but he couldn’t do that – they’d find him and he’d be in even more trouble, which could never end well. “Jensen, I love you, too, but I can’t go with you,” he whispered sadly, not thinking as he turned in Jensen’s grasp and stared at the top of his dresser, hoping that Jensen would take the hint and just leave. Unfortunately, he realized his mistake almost as soon as he made it, quickly turning to face Jensen again, his eyes wide – but it was too late. Jensen had already seen the marks on him and Jared knew that he wasn’t going to leave until he had some answers. “Jensen, I—” he started, only to be cut off by Jensen.

Much to Jared’s surprise, Jensen grabbed his shoulder and turned him around again, his eyes roaming over Jared’s back. “What the hell?” he breathed, anger boiling inside of him. He knew they were doing something to Jared to make him so scared, but he never imagined they’d be hurting him like this. He could see that the marks ran lower, under the towel and he tore the thing away from Jared without even thinking, ignoring Jared’s protests and holding the younger boy still with his superior strength when Jared tried to struggle away from him. Again, anger boiled hot inside him when he saw the brand on Jared’s ass, Jensen snarling softly, hating that someone else had marked his mate. He was going to fucking kill this family for what they’d done to Jared. “What the hell did they do to you, Jared?!”

When Jensen ripped his towel off, Jared could feel shame burning his cheeks, the younger man struggling harder, though Jensen just held tighter, causing Jared to whimper in pain. “You’re hurting me, Jensen,” he complained, quickly ripping his arm from his boyfriend’s grasp when Jensen loosened his grip. He quickly grabbed his towel and covered himself before he angrily turned his attention to Jensen, throwing the punch before he even knew what he was doing. “What gives you the right to touch me?!” Jared demanded, tears burning hot in his eyes, making it hard for him to see, but it was too late to lie about it. The truth was about to come out and Jared couldn’t do anything about it. He’d been afraid to tell Jensen that he wasn’t a virgin, but now there was no point in hiding it, right?

He didn’t even notice that Jensen’s face had morphed from the punch because he was so hysterical. “They rape me, all right?!” he admitted, the tears finally falling down his cheeks. “They rape me at least three times a week and the weekends are always the worst! Last weekend, they whipped me and I’m still healing. That scar; they branded me when I first got here two years ago. They said that I was theirs and if I wore their mark, no one else would want me! So there, that’s everything! Are you happy now, Jensen?!”

For a minute, Jensen had thought that he’d gotten the vampire inside him under control, but when Jared mentioned the scar, he snarled again, yellow eyes snapping to Jared before he turned his attention to the door. He was about to run out and rip Jared’s family to shreds, but Jared’s shocked gasp stopped him, the older boy forcing himself to calm down as his face morphed back into its human form. “Jared, please don’t be afraid of me,” he begged, giving his head a small shake as he tried to take a step closer to his boyfriend. His undead heart broke when Jared backed away from him, the younger man shaking his head slowly as terror filled his face. “I’d never hurt you, Jared. Please…come with me. I can protect you from them. Jared, please, just come with me.”

Jared could feel fresh tears stinging his eyes, but he couldn’t make himself move. Jensen had been telling the truth? But no, that was impossible. Vampires didn’t exist! They were just a myth! Some part of Jared knew that he shouldn’t be afraid of Jensen, but this was all just too much for him to take in at one time. “Please leave,” Jared whispered, shaking his head again. “I can’t—Please, just leave.” Slowly, he closed his eyes, gasping softly once more when he opened them and Jensen was gone. Walking to his bed, Jared sank down onto the mattress, the tears he’d been holding back finally falling, Jared pulling the pillow against his face and sobbing into the soft material.

**~~**

“Hey, tough guy, how’d it go?” Matt asked when Jensen stormed through the door, his teasing smile quickly fading to a frown. Clearly, it hadn’t gone well if Jensen’s expression was any indication. “What’s wrong?” he asked, stopping Jensen from moving into the mansion any further by placing his hand on Jensen’s shoulder. When Jensen was upset, it never fared well for any of them, so it was best to nip this in the bud as soon as possible. “Hey, talk to me, Jen. Maybe I can help.”

Angrily, Jensen shoved Matt’s hand off him, growling in warning. “They’ve been raping him!” he exclaimed, growling loudly as he turned over the table in the middle of the room, the expensive vase crashing to the floor and shattering. “And Jared won’t let me help him! He saw who I really was and now he’s freaked out!” This didn’t change anything for Jensen – he wanted Jared as his mate and he wasn’t going to stop until he got what he wanted, but his first order of business was getting Jared away from that house. “I have to get him out of there Matt, but I don’t know how!”

Just as Jensen was about to throw another very expensive vase that Alona had acquired on one of her trips, Matt grabbed his arm, stopping him from tossing it. “Calm down,” he ordered, taking the vase and putting it back on its table. “If you want to get him out of there, you still have options. You can compel him to come with you.” Sometimes, Matt wondered if Jensen forgot that he was a vampire on purpose, or if he did it just because he knew that it annoyed the rest of them. They all used their compulsion on humans, but Jensen wouldn’t compel Jared for some odd reason.

Shaking his head adamantly, Jensen argued, “No, I don’t want to compel him. When I turn him, he’ll remember that I compelled him and he won’t trust me anymore.” Sure, he knew that compelling Jared to come with him was a pretty good idea – and probably the only option as far as he knew – but he wasn’t willing to risk Jared’s trust when he became his mate. “I need another option. There has to be some other way.”

Although it was a little unorthodox and it would probably just freak Jared out even more, Matt knew the only other option was drugging Jared. “We have chloroform in the bathroom,” he explained, biting into his bottom lip. “You could go to his house and use it on him. Once you get him away from that crazy family of his, you can explain things more clearly – make him understand that you were just trying to help him. At least then he’ll know that you never used mind control on him.” It wasn’t the way Matt would have done it, but it was an option and by the way Jensen was looking at him, it was the option that he was going with.

**~~**

After about an hour and a half, Jared had finally cried himself into a light sleep. Images of Jensen’s face would flash through his mind every now and then, making him groan softly, but he stayed asleep through it. However, when he felt his bed dip, he frowned in confusion, slowly rolling onto his back to see who was crawling into the bed with him. If it was David or James, he didn’t know how he was going to get out of another round with them, but he figured the excuse that he needed to be rested for Kerr tomorrow would work just fine. Much to his surprise though, it was Jensen, a small smile coming to Jared’s lips in his sleep fogged haze. “Jensen?” he whispered softly, nuzzling up to the older boy without giving it much thought. “What are you doing here so late?”

It didn’t take long for Jared to snap out of his daze when he felt Jensen’s hands on him, Jared squirming on the mattress when Jensen told him that he was going to take him away from here. “What are you—I said no, Jensen,” he protested, his eyes going wide as he screamed into the cloth that had been placed over his nose and his mouth. Jared tried to push Jensen off him, brows knitting in confusion when Jensen apologized for it having to be this way. He had no idea what Jensen was planning on doing to him, but nothing good was flashing through his minds as his eye lids grew heavy before finally fluttering closed.


	5. Chapter 5

A small groan escaped Jared as he started to come to, his head rolling on the pillow. Events of what had happened a few hours earlier ran through Jared’s head, making the young man nervous and confused. Jensen had come into his room and _drugged_ him so he could bring him back to the mansion! He’d been kidnapped by Jensen – this was all too unreal. Things like this didn’t happen to Jared and when his family found out what had happened, all hell was going to break loose. Jared kind of hoped that Jensen was a serial killer and he was going to take care of him before Jared’s family could find him.

The door slowly opened, causing Jared to gasp softly as he pushed himself tightly against the headboard and brought his knees up to his chest. He had seen Jensen’s face in his bedroom, so knew that Jensen wasn’t human. In all of his years of living, Jared had never believed in the supernatural, but now that he was dating a supernatural being, he really didn’t have a choice other than to believe. Still, that didn’t mean he was okay with this. “What did you do to me?” Jared asked, his voice soft and shaky in his frightened state. Slowly, his eyes ticked up to meet Jensen’s. “Why did you bring me here?”

“It was chloroform,” Jensen answered softly, a small frown on his lips. He wasn’t proud of what he’d done, but this was the only way to get Jared out of his house to where he could keep him safe. “I had to do this, Jared. You weren’t listening to me! I needed to get you out of there so I could protect you from those animals who are supposed to be your family!” Moving closer to Jared, Jensen tried to cup the younger boy’s cheek, but Jared shied away from him. “I did this for you, baby. Please, you have to understand that.”

Somewhere deep inside him, Jared knew that Jensen was telling the truth. He knew that Jensen was only doing this to get him away from his abusive family, but that didn’t change the fact that he’d kidnapped him, or that Jared’s family wasn’t going to just let him go. They’d come after Jared and he was worried about what would happen when it came to that. Slowly, Jared shook his head as he whispered, “You have to take me back. I-I can’t be here.”

Usually, Jensen was extremely good at keeping his emotions – especially anger – in check, but when it came to Jared’s safety, he just seemed to snap. His features morphed to that of the vampire inside him as he yelled, “No, Jared! You’re not going back to them; not ever!” It was obvious that Jensen had scared Jared when the younger man jumped slightly and began shaking like a leaf. Jensen quickly calmed down at the sight of his beloved so frightened, the vampire getting himself back under control. “Angel, I’m so sorry. Please, don’t be afraid of me. I want you to stay here; live with me, Jared. I can keep you safe from them.”

When Jensen reached for him again, Jared curled in on himself even more, not wanting Jensen’s hands on him just yet. This was all still a little too confusing and Jared wasn’t sure how he felt about Jensen anymore. He knew that he still wanted to be with him, but when Jensen got angry, it scared Jared. “Are you going to hurt me?” Jared asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Frowning deeply, Jensen shook his head, upset that Jared would think he’d hurt him. “I only want to protect you, angel,” he explained softly. “If you go back to them, they’re going to end up going too far and they’re going to kill you.” He wanted to reach out and touch Jared again, but Jared had already flinched away from him twice since he’d woken up and Jensen didn’t want to be rejected again. “Please tell me you understand why I did this, angel. Don’t be mad at me, Jay, please?”

How could Jared possibly be mad at Jensen when all he had been trying to do was protect him? Slowly, he shook his head, sliding across the mattress and wrapping his arms around Jensen. “I’m not mad at you,” he promised, shaking his head once more as his grip on Jensen tightened. “I get it. I understand why you did this, Jen.” And he did, honestly. Jared didn’t like it, but he could at least understand it. “But this is a bad idea. You get that, right?” Pulling back a little so that he could look into Jensen’s eyes, Jared explained, “They’re going to come after me. They won’t just let me go.”

Once, when Jared had first gotten there, he’d tried to run away. David and James searched for him for over an hour before they finally caught up with him. When they’d dragged him back to his room, they beat him pretty badly before they took turns raping him, promising that they would never let him go. James had made sure to whisper in Jared’s ear the whole time that he was going to make sure they got to keep Jared forever and if he ever tried to run away from him, James would make it his personal mission to find him and drag his ass back to where he belonged. The memory made Jared shiver in Jensen’s arms, the younger man’s breath picking up a bit. 

Jensen immediately noticed the change in Jared’s breathing and quickly cupping Jared’s cheeks as he whispered, “It’s okay baby. If they come for you, they won’t be able to get to you, I promise.” He would kill them before he let them touch Jared again. Of course, Jensen wasn’t going to tell Jared that because he didn’t want to scare him, but it was just the cold hard truth. Seeing what those animals had done to Jared, they were all very lucky that he hadn’t killed them while they slept before he brought Jared to the mansion. The various injuries littering Jared’s body looked serious and Jensen needed to get them checked. Luckily for him, Misha had medical training, so it made this task a lot easier.

Slowly, Jensen rubbed his thumbs along Jared’s jaw, smiling softly at the younger man. “I want Misha to take a look at those injuries, all right?” he asked, letting Jared see how concerned he was by keeping eye contact with his boyfriend. “Jared, some of those marks on your back look like they might be infected. Have you even seen a doctor for them?” He wasn’t all that surprised when Jared shook his head, Jensen sighing softly. “Will you let Misha check them? I’ll be right here the whole time, okay? Just to make sure you’re not going to get an infection that could harm you. Please, angel?”

Although Jared wasn’t too psyched about having Misha, basically a stranger, look at his injuries, he trusted Jensen to take care of him and if Jensen trusted Misha, then Jared supposed he would too. “O-Okay,” he whispered softly, giving his head a small nod. “I guess he can look at it.”

A small smile came to Jensen’s lips when Jared agreed to let Misha have a look at his injuries. It wasn’t much, but at least it was a little bit of progress. As far as Jensen was concerned, after what Jared had obviously been through, the younger man even allowing anyone to touch him seemed like progress. “I’ll go get him,” Jensen mumbled softly, already moving off the mattress and to the door.

While Jensen was gone, Jared couldn’t make his mind stop wandering. He could see all of the different ways this could end for him and none of them were any good, but he had to believe that Jensen was telling the truth and he was going to protect him. His whole life, he’d only had three good things going for him – Sandy, Milo and now Jensen. Still, his family wouldn’t stop until they either got Jared back, or they were dead. As awful as it sounded, Jared didn’t care if they were all killed. After all, it’s what they deserved for the horrible things they’d put Jared through. 

Moments after he left, Jensen returned, smiling softly at Jared as Misha followed him into the room. Jensen’s movements were slow as he crawled back onto the bed with Jared, one hand cupping the younger man’s jaw as he locked gazes with Jared, trying to keep his boyfriend calm. “As soon as you start to feel uncomfortable, tell Misha to stop and he will,” Jensen promised, giving a small nod in return to Jared’s before his eyes ticked to Misha’s sapphire blue gaze, silently letting the other man he could begin. 

He knew that it really hadn’t take long for Misha to look at his injuries, but for Jared it felt like forever. His cheeks were stained red and it was all he could do to not just curl up against Jensen and cry until his tear ducts couldn’t produce anymore tears – fortunately, he kept it together long enough for Misha to see that there was no infection. “He looks all right,” Misha assured Jensen with a small nod. “But these deeper wounds could use some salve to make them heal faster. We have some in the bathroom cabinets if you want it.”

After Jensen thanked him, Misha silently slipped out of the room, leaving Jensen and Jared alone. Jensen got off the bed and grabbed the salve. “Do you mind if I apply this to your wounds?” Jensen asked softly. Another small smile came to his lips when Jared nodded, Jensen feeling like they were growing even closer now because Jared was trusting him with this.

Still moving slowly, Jensen began to gently apply the salve to Jared’s back, frowning deeply every time Jared hissed in pain and flinched away from his fingers. “Are you all right?” Jensen asked when he was finally finished, gently pushing Jared down so that he was lying on his belly. “I know it hurt, baby – I’m sorry. But at least now you don’t have to worry about them getting infected.” Jensen felt a lot better about that at least. After all, the last thing he wanted was to lose Jared to something as silly as an infection because of something his damn foster family had done to him. He pressed a soft kiss to Jared’s neck before he suggested, “You should get some sleep. I’ll come back to check on you in a little bit.”

Just as Jensen was about to get off the bed again, Jared’s hand shot out and grasped Jensen’s wrist tightly, the younger man giving his head a small shake. “Stay with me?” he whispered, licking his lips as color stained his cheeks once more. “Just until I fall asleep? Please?” Jared had thought about sleeping with Jensen plenty of times since he met him a few weeks ago, but he never thought that he’d actually get his wish. Now, with the opportunity staring him right in the face, there was no way Jared could just let it pass him by. Sure, there was no way he was ready to have sex with Jensen, but he could let the older man hold him while he fell asleep. It would be romantic and it would make Jared feel safe. 

There was no way Jensen could deny Jared his wish when he was all but begging for it like this. Besides, if Jared wanted him to stay here with him, Jensen had no objections. He wished that Jared was asking him so they could make passionate love all night long like Jensen wanted, but that would come in time he was sure. Right now, he was perfectly content just holding Jared while the younger man fell asleep. “Of course I’ll stay here with you,” he promised, sliding under the blankets beside Jared, being careful not to pull them up too high because he didn’t want them to come into contact with the salve on Jared’s back and rub it all off. He wrapped his arm around Jared protectively as the younger man snuggled in against him, another small smile coming to his lips as he pressed a kiss to the top of Jared’s head. “I’ll be here as long as you need me, angel.”

Even though he’d had a few hours of sleep at his house and was wound up with all that had happened, as soon as Jensen’s arms were around him, Jared felt himself drifting off to sleep. Honestly, he hadn’t thought his brain would shut up long enough for him to get even a wink, but he had been wrong, obviously. His own arms loosely slung over Jensen’s hip as Jared fell asleep, feeling safe and warm in the arms of his boyfriend. Surprisingly, he didn’t even have any nightmares like he usually did – something that he could thank Jensen for when he woke up, he supposed.

**~~**

“What do you mean Jared’s gone?!” Mitch shouted as he shoved his way past his eldest son, glaring at the empty bed where Jared was supposed to be sleeping. He knew that he should have chained that damn nuisance to the bed when they weren’t around to watch him. But no, he’d listened to Jared when the little whore promised he wouldn’t run again – he’d believed Jared when he said there was nowhere he could go. Apparently, that had changed in the last few days, otherwise Jared would still be in his bed. 

Angrily, Mitch turned on his boys, pointing at one, then the other. “You two had better find the little slut,” he ordered. “Julie has an appointment with Kerr later today and she needs Jared to make the film work. If we don’t find him, we’re not going to get paid the money he promised us to fuck that lying whore.” Shoving both of his sons out of the way and starting down the stairs, Mitch yelled, “I don’t want to see either of your faces until you’ve found Jared! Do I make myself clear?!”

Both James and David assured their father that they’d find Jared no matter what, knowing that if they didn’t, it would be their asses on the chopping block when the time came and neither of them wanted that. Suddenly, David remembered something that had happened last weekend that could be of relevance to both him and his brother. “Who was that guy that came here last weekend looking for Jared?” David asked, a small frown coming to his lips. “You remember…the pretty boy who wanted to talk to Jared alone.”

Now that David mentioned it, the memory was coming back to James, the older man giving his head a small nod. “Yeah, I remember him,” James assured his brother. “What the hell was his name, though?” James definitely remembered him because he thought that he was hot and it had baffled him that someone as sexy as that boy would come knocking at their door looking for Jared of all people. Still, James had never been good with names and dammit if he couldn’t put a name to that face.

David was in the same boat as James when it came to remembering that boy’s name. He could remember almost everything about him, but he was drawing a blank when it came to his name. David was starting to wonder if he had even introduced himself when he came here. Then again, it would have been awfully rude of him not to do so and David didn’t remember the boy being ill-mannered. “One of Jared’s friends from school would probably know the guy,” David guessed, moving into Jared’s room and snatching his forgotten cell phone from the desk.

A deep frown came to David’s lips as he scrolled through Jared’s contacts, trying to recall anyone’s name that sounded familiar. “Wait, doesn’t this seem odd to you?” David asked, shaking his head. “If Jared was going to leave, don’t you think he would have taken his cell phone?”

Unlike David, James wasn’t as worried about the cell phone, snatching it from his little brother’s hands and picking up where David had left off. “Why does he need his cell phone? The little fuck doesn’t really have any friends.” Finally, James found a name that rang a bell – Jensen. “Isn’t this the name?” he asked, shoving the phone in David’s face. “It sounds familiar, right? I can hear Jared saying the name in my head right now.”

Anger and joy mixed together inside David, the young man not sure how he should be feeling right now. He was mad because Jared had run off with someone else to get away from them and now he didn’t have a fuck toy anymore, but at the same time, he was glad that they found the guy’s name. They could do a lot with just a name. After all, it wasn’t hard to find an address in this town. Everyone knew everyone here because it wasn’t exactly a big town and Mitch had friends at the police station who could help them track Jensen – and Jared – down. “You’re a genius,” David smiled at James, grabbing the phone and jogging down the stairs to tell their father what they had just discovered.

Luckily for them, Mitch was pleased with their findings, giving his sons a pat on the back as he explained, “Now, all we have to do is go retrieve our boy and it’ll be like nothing ever happened.” Unlike his sons, Mitch knew a little about the supernatural; in fact, Kerr was a werewolf and Mitch just happened to know that he and Jensen were enemies because of something that happened in the past. If he knew that Jensen was in town, Mitch knew that Kerr would eliminate that problem. “We should have Jared back within the next few hours,” he smiled, already planning Jared’s punishment for when they had him back in their possession. 

**~~**

After they had a first name, it wasn’t hard to go to the school and find a last name – especially with Mitch’s connections.. Jensen Ackles – he was the one who had come to their house and asked to see Jared alone. For what purpose, Mitch wasn’t exactly sure, but he knew that whatever it was, he didn’t like it. He was probably involved in Jared’s disappearance and that definitely didn’t sit well in Mitch’s gut. Still, he was using his rage to motivate him to get his ass moving and get what was his, back. Jared wasn’t going to be able to get away from him that easily, after all.

“You know that I can’t just give you the address of another resident in this town!” Mark exclaimed as he closed the door to his office so no one would overhear the conversation he was currently having with his old friend. “It’s illegal and I could get into a lot of trouble if I did that. I mean, I could lose my job! And you know that I can’t afford to lose my job right now.” Lately, Mark had been in sort of a rut – he was up to his ears in debt and if he lost his job, it would be the end of him.

Mitch frowned deeply when Mark told him no, basically, the older man clearly not pleased with his buddy’s answer. “Well, your job is really no concern of mine, Mark,” he explained with a small shrug. “And if I recall, you weren’t all that worried about what was illegal when I let you fuck my foster kid a few weeks ago.” Leaning closer, Mitch hissed, “As a matter of fact, _that_ could make you lose your job and if you don’t help me, your boss might just get an anonymous phone call about that little night, Officer Pellegrino.” 

When Mitch threatened to tell his boss what he had done to Jared, Mark froze. That would not only make him lose his job, but it would land him right in the slammer. And he knew what those animals did to rapists in there. “What’s this guy’s name?” Mark asked with a small sigh, knowing that this was his only option here. 

Smiling, Mitch sank into a chair across from the desk Mark was sitting behind. “His name is Jensen Ackles. Apparently he just moved to town if the woman at the front desk was telling the truth. Of course, she couldn’t find their records, which seems a little odd, don’t you think, Mark?” Another smile came to Mitch’s lips when Mark agreed that it was a little suspicious. “So, just tell me where I can find him and I’ll gladly forget all about that little rendezvous you had with my son.”

**~~**

A loud knocking sound filled the room, causing Jared to jackknife awake, the young man’s breathing picking up when he noticed that Jensen wasn’t in the bed with him. He was actually starting to think that last night had just been a dream, Jared’s stomach churning with the realization that he was probably at home in his own bed and today was just going to bring more torture just like the days before it. However, when he saw Jensen emerging from the bathroom, he quickly calmed down, visibly relaxing where he sat.

He could tell that there was something wrong as soon as Jensen looked at him, though, which had Jared on high alert once more. “Jen?” he asked, slowly pushing himself to the edge of the bed and sliding off the mattress, grabbing Jensen’s elbow to make him stop walking towards the door. “What is it? What’s wrong?” Before Jensen could answer, Jared lifted his finger and warned, “And don’t say nothing because I can tell right now there’s something bothering you.”

It had crossed his mind to tell Jared that there was nothing wrong, but when the younger man warned him not to lie, Jensen sighed, giving his head a small shake. “We have visitors, Jay,” Jensen explained, his eyes locking with Jared’s to let him know this was serious. Somehow, Mitch had figured out where he lived and now he was coming for Jared, but Jensen wasn’t going to give up the man he had chosen as his mate without a fight, that was for sure. 

At first, Jared didn’t understand what Jensen meant by that, though it didn’t take him long to figure it out. “You mean they’re here, don’t you?” he asked, swallowing thickly. “I told you this was going to happen, Jensen!” Jared yelled, his panic rising. “I told you they weren’t just going to let me go!” He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to be reacting right now. As far as he knew, this was the end; he was going to have to go back to them and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Jensen had promised to protect him, but Jared should have known that he couldn’t do that. Dammit, he had been so stupid.

Grabbing Jared’s shoulders to get his attention, Jensen gently shook the younger man, catching his gaze once more. “Don’t be afraid, Jared,” he instructed, leaning in and pressing his lips hungrily against Jared’s, hoping to take Jared’s mind off of what was coming next. “I’m going to make sure you’re safe. I promise. I’m not going to let them take you away from me.” With that, Jensen turned and headed out the door, his body hyper-aware of the fact that Jared was following him. But that didn’t matter too much he supposed – he was stronger and faster than any human. There was no way he was going to let anyone get to Jared without having to go through him first and if Jared’s family tried anything, he’d kill them without a second thought.

The door opened to reveal Mitch with a large scowl on his face, his attention automatically sliding past Jensen and locking on Jared. “I see you have my son,” Mitch finally spoke, turning his attention to Jensen. “I really appreciate you taking care of him in my absence, but I’m going to have to insist that you give him back now.” Mitch wasn’t going to take no for an answer and if Jensen tried anything, he had back-up waiting for him off in the woods. After all, Jensen had made a lot of enemies in his past, including Kerr Smith and Childe Rachel, who were currently in their werewolf form and hungry for a little vampire blood. “So…are we going to do this the easy way, or would you prefer we do this the hard way?”


	6. Chapter 6

Jared shrank back against Jensen as Mitch spoke, the younger man not wanting to go back to that awful place. Jensen had promised that he wasn’t going to let that happen and Jared just had to trust that he’d been telling the truth. He could see the promise of punishment in Mitch’s eyes, which only made him want to run back into Jensen’s room and hide under the covers like a scared little boy, but he refrained from doing what his gut was insisting. If Jensen was going to stand here and be strong, then Jared could do the same – even if he really didn’t feel brave enough to.

When Mitch reached for him, Jared thought he was going to lose it, ready to run if it ultimately came down to that. However, before Mitch could get too close to Jared, Jensen’s hand shot out at lightning speed, grabbing Mitch’s wrist. “If you touch him, I’ll snap it in half,” Jensen warned, tightening his grip just a little bit to emphasize his words. “And then I’ll snap every one of your fingers. _Slowly_.” He wasn’t going to put up with someone hurting Jared and he didn’t respond well to threats.

Roughly, he released his grip on Mitch, making sure to shove a little extra hard to get his point across. “Jared’s with me now,” Jensen continued, gently pushing Jared back into the mansion a little further. “You are not to come back here ever. If you do, this conversation will go a completely different way.” With that, Jensen slammed the door in Mitch’s face, throwing the lock into place. Usually, they didn’t even bother to lock the door, but Jared looked like he was about to break down and Jensen figured this would make him feel a little safer. “Are you all right, angel?” he asked softly, a small frown on his lips. 

At first, Jared was about to nod, but everything just came crashing down on him. He knew this was going to happen. Mitch, David and James weren’t going to stop. This was going to keep happening until Jared was forced to go back to that awful family. Hell, he wouldn’t be surprised if Jensen got fed up with him and kicked him to the curb if members of his family were going to keep showing up like this. If that happened, Jared had no idea what he was going to do. His nod eventually turned into him shaking his head as his shoulders began to shake, tears slowly sliding down his cheeks. 

As soon as Jared shook his head, Jensen knew this wasn’t going to end well. Quickly, he moved closer to Jared, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and holding him tightly. He soothingly quieted Jared as the younger man assured him that Mitch wasn’t going to stop. Jensen didn’t care about any of that; he could handle Mitch and anyone else who came by to try to take Jared away from him. “Everything’s okay, baby,” Jensen promised, pressing his lips against the top of Jared’s head. 

A part of him knew that Jensen would stop at nothing to protect him and that scared the hell out of Jared. Slowly, he pulled back, back looking Jensen in the eyes for a brief moment before he leaned forward and crushed his lips against Jensen’s. He’d thought about this many times before, but he’d been too much of a coward to make a move – Jared wasn’t going to chicken out this time. With everything that was going on in his life right now, he needed this.

Moments later, Jensen was pushing Jared through his bedroom door, the vampire kicking the door closed behind him, never breaking contact with Jared. He kept reminding himself that he had to be careful with the younger man, but it was just so damn hard. Jensen wanted Jared more than he had ever wanted anything, or anyone, in his entire existence, so his attempts at treating Jared like he was glass didn’t really work out too well. Fortunately, Jared didn’t seem to mind as he tipped his head back, offering Jensen better access to his neck, which Jensen was kissing and sucking at this particular moment.

Moaning softly, Jared pulled Jensen against him harder, making sure there was no space between their bodies as his eyes slid closed. He wanted to just enjoy this moment with Jensen. It got to be too much after a few seconds though and Jared just needed to have his lips on Jensen’s. “Kiss me,” he ordered softly, capturing Jensen’s lips before Jensen had a chance to answer him. If Jensen didn’t want to kiss him back, he was strong enough to push Jared away. Thankfully, Jensen must have been on the same page because he began to map out Jared’s mouth with his tongue.

Before Jared knew what was happening, Jensen picked him up off the floor and lied him down on the bed, following right after Jared because he wasn’t ready to break the kiss just yet. His hands slid up under Jared’s hoodie, pulling the fabric up along with him before he took the thing off completely. The faster he undressed Jared, the sooner they could get to the best part. Once the shirt Jared had been wearing under the hoodie was gone, Jensen leaned down and captured one of Jared’s nipples between his lips, using his tongue to tease the nub to hardness before he moved to do the same with its twin. The small gasp that escaped Jared and the way his lover arched into his body only encouraged Jensen to take his time with this part – he wanted to make it good for Jared, after all.

“I-I want your shirt off, too,” Jared whispered softly as he pushed at the black T-shirt Jensen was wearing. “Please?” Jared wasn’t used to this kind of thing; every time he’d had sex in the past, it had always been about pain and the other person dominating him. Now though, Jensen was making him feel so damn good and Jared had no idea what to do here. Thankfully, Jensen seemed to know what he was doing, so Jared relaxed and let him take the lead. He smiled softly when Jensen yanked his T-shirt off, his hands instantly touching the newly bared flesh and seeming to take on some leadership responsibilities of their own.

Once Jared’s hands were on Jensen he moaned softly, pressing his body closer to Jared’s hands, loving how it felt to be touched by his lover. “Jay…” he mumbled softly as he pulled his head back, eyes locking with Jared’s. “Are you sure you want this? Because I know where I stand and if you’re not comfortable with this, tell me now.” Jared’s answer was to merely pull Jensen down into a passionate kiss, so Jensen was going to take that as a sign that Jared wanted this as much as he did. 

After a few minutes of just kissing, Jensen pulled back, his lips sliding down Jared’s chin to his chest. He teased Jared’s nipples once more before he slid lower, his tongue dipping into the younger man’s belly button before he popped the button of Jared’s jeans, dragging down the zipper. Jensen made sure to keep his eyes locked on Jared’s face the entire time, checking for any signs that he was moving too fast for Jared, but nothing came up. He took Jared’s silence as permission to keep going, his hand slipping under Jared’s boxers and stroking Jared’s member lightly. Continuing to keep his movements slow, Jensen started tugging down Jared’s boxers, getting the younger man completely naked before he dipped his head and took just the tip of Jared’s cock between his lips. 

When Jensen took him into his mouth, Jared moaned softly, his back arching off the bed a little before he gripped the sheets in his fisted hands. He’d never been given a blow job before; he’d been the one sucking someone else off, but no one had ever returned the favor. It felt fucking amazing and Jared was honestly a little worried that he was going to lose it right here and now. He managed to keep himself calm enough to stave off his orgasm, however, even as Jensen took more of his dick into his mouth, his hands moving to massage Jared’s balls gently. “Ungh…J-Jen…stop please?” Jared whispered after a few more moments, knowing that if Jensen kept this up, there was nothing he was going to be able to do to keep himself from cumming. 

A small frown came to Jensen’s lips as he pulled off Jared’s cock, worried that he may have gone too far with that. “I’m sorry,” he quickly apologized, his hands moving to cup Jared’s cheeks as he slid back up the mattress to lie down beside Jared once more. “I didn’t mean to push too far. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable here. Do…you want me to stop?” Jensen didn’t really want to, but if Jared wasn’t ready for this, Jensen could wait. They had all of the time in the world to get this just right.

Jared hadn’t even really been thinking about how it sounded when he begged Jensen to stop, but now that he thought back on it, he realized that it sounded kind of like he wanted to stop all of this. “N-No,” he whispered softly, giving his head a small shake as he pressed his lips to Jensen’s in a way to reassure the older man. “I didn’t mean to make you think that I don’t want this – I do. It’s just…if you keep doing that, you’re going to make me cum and I don’t want this to be over yet.” He blushed at the admission, but quickly forgot that he’d just made a fool out of himself when Jensen started kissing him again.

The admission that Jared was afraid he was going to cum early and the blush that stained Jared’s cheeks had Jensen’s smiling widely before he began mapping out Jared’s mouth with his tongue once more. He didn’t want to wait any longer before he was inside Jared. If Jared was all right with this – which it seemed that he was – Jensen was just going to go with it. Quickly, he dug around in the nightstand drawer until he found the lube, popping the cap and squeezing a dollop into his palm. He then rubbed his index and middle fingers into the gel, getting them both slick before tossing one of Jared’s legs over his shoulders, his index finger slowly circling Jared’s entrance. “Just relax, baby,” Jensen whispered softly, pressing a kiss to Jared’s abdomen. “I’m gonna take care of you, all right?”

He quickly nodded as he squeezed his eyes closed once more. Pleasure mixed with pain as Jensen pushed his finger into Jared’s hole, the younger man biting into his bottom lip to stifle the sounds wanting to break from him. At least Jensen was being gentle about it, using long, slow movements as he fucked Jared with his finger, opening him up for his cock. “Ungh…ahh…” Jared moaned softly as he blinked his eyes open, keeping his gaze locked on Jensen’s own eyes. Seeing Jensen’s pupils blown wide with lust like this was definitely something Jared wanted to remember. 

“Am I hurting you?” Jensen whispered in Jared’s ear before he sucked the lobe into his mouth, trying to take Jared’s mind off any pain that he was causing him. He hadn’t been with anyone in his time who had been a victim of rape, but he knew that he needed to be gentle and make sure that he didn’t remind Jared of his abuse. After all, this was all about making Jared feel good and he didn’t want to freak the poor kid out by moving too quickly or doing something wrong.

When Jensen asked if he was hurting him, Jared quickly shook his head, his hand moving to fist in Jensen’s hair before he pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. “No,” he whispered against Jensen’s lips. “Don’t stop, please? I…need more, please?” It felt slightly awkward and even a bit painful when Jensen added the second finger, but Jared breathed through it, knowing that if he wanted to get to the more pleasurable parts of the evening, he was going to have to deal with the preparations that would lead to them. And having Jensen buried to the hilt inside him was definitely something Jared was looking forward to.

After a few more moments of scissoring his fingers inside Jared, Jensen added a third finger as an extra precaution, wanting to make sure that Jared was definitely ready for more. His lover moaned loudly and arched into him, causing Jensen to smile widely before he dipped his head and attacked Jared’s neck again. “You’re so beautiful,” Jensen whispered in Jared’s ear, nipping the lobe once more. “I don’t understand how you do this to me.” Sucking Jared’s skin into his mouth again, Jensen added, “How you make me feel this way.”

Jared chuckled softly at Jensen’s words, giving his shoulders a small shrug. “I’m just lucky, I guess,” he mumbled as he rocked back onto Jensen’s fingers, testing the waters to make sure that he was ready for what he _really_ wanted before he started begging for it. The pain was almost completely gone, leaving only pleasure as Jensen’s fingers brushed against his prostate. “Ungh…Jen…m’ready, c’mon.” Another small moan broke from him as Jensen pulled his fingers from his ass, the younger man feeling a sense of loss now that Jensen’s fingers weren’t inside him.

His dick was so hard, Jensen could barely think of anything else as he squeezed lube into his palm, stroking himself a few times to get himself slick for Jared. He chuckled softly when Jared kissed and nipped at his neck while he positioned himself outside of Jared’s entrance. “Just relax, baby,” Jensen repeated in his lover’s ear. Slowly, he pushed into Jared’s body, moving inch by inch so that he didn’t hurt him. Once he was buried inside to the hilt, Jensen held still, letting Jared adjust to the invasion. “Are you okay, baby?” he breathed against Jared’s shoulder, nipping at his skin as he waited for Jared’s reply.

Having Jensen’s fingers being replaced by his cock hurt a little more than Jared had anticipated, the younger man breathing through the pain as his fingers tightened against Jensen’s shoulders, fingernails leaving little crescent moon indents in his lover’s skin. “Y-Yeah, m’okay,” he whispered in reply, giving his head a small nod. “Just…gimme a minute.” He was actually surprised by how well Jensen took orders, the olderboy waiting for Jared to give him the go-ahead before he moved, even as his arms shook with the pressure of holding still. Jared took a few more minutes before he pushed back against Jensen’s cock, moaning softly as the pain remained a dull ache overpowered by the pleasure rippling through him. “Okay, move, babe, please?” he begged, one hand moving to fist his fingers in Jensen’s hair as he dragged Jensen’s head down to crush their lips together.

As soon as he was given the go ahead to move, Jensen pulled almost all the way out before he pushed back in, keeping his movements slow. Jared was so damn tight, Jensen was worried for a minute that he wasn’t going to be able to move, but it all worked out. “Fuck…you’re so tight, Jay. Relax,” he whispered in the younger man’s ear, pressing soothing kisses to Jared’s neck and shoulder as he continued his slow pace. It was almost torture going so slow, but he was going to let Jared control their pace; after all, this was a lot more painful for Jared than it was for Jensen.

As far as Jared was concerned, the fact that Jensen was offering up so much control to Jared showed him how much Jensen really cared,. It was definitely comforting knowing that he wasn’t going to be forced to move faster than he was ready for because the pain was still there slightly, even if the pleasure was doing a good job of keeping his mind off it. After several minutes of keeping the pace slow, Jared angled his hips a little, moaning when Jensen’s cock hit his prostate. “Oh God…” Jared breathed, wrapping one leg around Jensen’s thigh, using it to keep himself locked with Jensen as he bucked his hips. “Faster, Jen,” he panted, eyes squeezing tightly closed in pleasure as another moan broke from him. 

Once he had permission to move faster, Jensen didn’t hesitate, his hips thrusting faster and faster as he felt his orgasm building inside him. He crushed his lips against Jared’s once more as he continued to move, pulling Jared closer to his body as he made sure his hips were at the right angle to hit Jared’s prostate with each inward thrust. In all honesty, Jensen was a little surpised that he was enjoying this so much. He’d had sex with other men before, but it had never felt this good. It was like his body was craving Jared, had been craving Jared for a long time and Jensen was just now giving into his desires; it felt amazing. He had a theory that it was because Jared was his soul mate, and if he was right about it, he knew it was going to be this way every time they were together, which was awesome.

With each thrust of Jensen’s hips, Jared felt his orgasm growing closer. He moaned into Jensen’s mouth as his fingers fisted in Jensen’s short-cropped hair, keeping him right where he was. His free hand moved to lace his fingers with Jensen’s, pushing his lover’s hand towards his achingly hard cock. He just needed a little extra stimulation to push him over the edge and this was it. Almost as soon as their joined hands touched his dick, Jared felt his balls draw up tightly against his body, his back arching off the bed, pushing his body closer to Jensen as he warned, “Oh God Jen, m’cumming!”

Jensen stroked Jared through his orgasm and the way Jared’s inner muscles clenched around his own hard cock pushed Jensen over the edge as well. He barely remembered to keep his hand moving as his own orgasm ripped through him, spilling his cum into Jared’s body, but Jared made sure their hands didn’t stop their movement until he was completely sated. When he had nothing left to give, Jensen rolled onto his back next to Jared, unnecessary breaths panting out of him as he came down from his post-orgasmic high. 

Slowly, Jared rolled onto his side, resting his head on Jensen’s shoulder as a small smile graced his lips. His eyes slipped closed as he just basked in the after-glow of everything that had happened in the last few days. He was free from his foster family and he was going to be living with Jensen from now on; his life was definitely looking up. Of course, he knew there were still some issues that needed to be worked out, but he was confident that Jensen could get everything in order. After all, he had the ability to compel people to do whatever he wanted them to do, so if the social worker came sniffing around Jensen’s place, he could use his compulsion on her. Jared was actually convinced that he was never going to have to go back to Mitch and the rest of that dreadful family.

As Jared relaxed against Jensen, the older boy’s hand ran through Jared’s hair, calming his lover even further. “Jared,” he whispered after a few moments, licking his lips as he glanced down at his boyfriend, knowing that he wanted to keep eye contact for this conversation. “I want to turn you,” he explained. “Remember what I said about you being my mate?” When Jared nodded, Jensen continued, “Well, it’s not ideal for vampires to mate with humans; it hardly ever ends well. I want you to be like me. Is that…something that you’d want?”

In all honesty, Jared was a little frightened by the idea of turning into a vampire. He didn’t know how that would work and he was worried that it would hurt, which wasn’t something he was looking forward to. “Um…I-I want to be with you,” he assured Jensen confidently. “But…I don’t know if I want to be a vampire. I mean, is it going to hurt?” He’d seen plenty of television shows where vampires would turn humans and in most of the shows or movies, it looked like the human was in pain. Jared had been through enough pain in his life to know that he didn’t want to have to suffer through more. Then again, if this is what Jensen wanted and it would ensure that they could be together forever, maybe the pain was worth it.

“Not if it’s done right,” Jensen explained with a small shake of his head. “If it’s done the right way, you won’t feel anything.” He could tell that Jared was a little reluctant about the idea, but he wasn’t going to give up. “You don’t have to make a decision right now, Jay. Just…think about it. Either way, I’m going to love you and if you choose not to become a vampire, then we’ll work through it, all right? We can beat the odds, baby.” Sure, he didn’t really know that, but it at least sounded good.

Smiling, Jared snuggled in closer to Jensen, letting out a small sigh. “I’ll think about it,” he assured his lover. “Just…give me a few days. This is a lot to take in.” Another smile came to his lips when Jensen nodded, Jared leaning up to press his lips against Jensen’s once more before he closed his eyes, exhaustion making his limbs feel heavy. Jensen may have not needed to sleep, but Jared was still human and he did need rest to function. He’d think about all of this vampire stuff in the morning when he wasn’t so tired.

**~~**

Angrily, Mitch slammed the door behind him as he rounded on Kerr and Rachel. “What were the two of you waiting for?!” he demanded. “Jared was right there, and you were just sitting in the woods doing nothing! I thought you wanted Jensen Ackles dead! You had a perfectly good shot!” He had been hoping to get Jensen out of the way so he could get Jared back, but his back-up had decided that it would be best to wait.

Kerr didn’t enjoy being screamed at, the young werewolf growling softly at Mitch as he fought to keep his emotions in check. “We need the odds to be more in our favor,” he explained for what felt like the eight hundredth time since he and Mitch had left the mansion. “Vampires are stronger than we are, especially when they’re with their clan. We have to get Jensen when he’s alone before we can make our move, Mitch. I’ve already explained this to you.”

Not wanting to get into a huge argument, Rachel piped up, “As soon as Jensen gets away from his precious clan, we’ll make our move, but until then, you’re just going to have to deal with the fact that you don’t have Jared anymore.” Giving Kerr a pointed look, Rachel turned towards the door, ready to leave before Mitch could reply. “When Jensen’s dead, you’ll get your boy back; don’t worry.” With that, Rachel walked out of the house, Kerr in tow.

Once clear of the house, they morphed into their wolf forms and ran in the direction of the mansion once more. As soon as Jensen let his guard down, they were going to strike. Finally, they were going to have their revenge for the royal pain in their ass Jensen and his clan had been over the years. By nature, they were enemies, but there was just something about Jensen that rubbed them up the wrong way and the easiest way to get to Jensen was going to be to go through his mate. One of them had plans to terrorize Jared and when Jensen was vulnerable, the other would go in for the kill. It was the perfect plan.


	7. Chapter 7

“Good morning, baby,” Jensen whispered softly in Jared’s ear as the younger man started to wake up, teasing the shell of Jared’s ear with his tongue. He chuckled softly when Jared grumbled in protest and put the pillow Jensen wasn’t using over his face. Needless to say, Jared wasn’t a morning person, which only made Jensen love him more. After all, it wasn’t like Jensen liked mornings. Sure, the sun couldn’t hurt him, but it did make his skin really hot, which he hated. “C’mon Jay, we’re going to be late for school,” he tried, knowing that Jared would just throw a fit if he missed class.

Normally, Jared would have cared about missing class, but not today. He didn’t want to leave the house because he was scared that Mitch, or David, or James were somewhere out there lurking, just waiting for the moment they could grab him. Besides, Jared was going to become a vampire sometime soon, so there was no reason for him to go back to school. After all, he’d have all eternity to get his high school diploma. Pulling the pillow off his face, Jared locked his eyes with Jensen’s, giving his head a small shake. “I don’t want to go to school today,” he explained, pushing himself up on his elbows. “I was up last night while you were with Misha talking about Mitch and everything and I thought a lot about what you said. I want you to do it, Jensen – turn me into a vampire and make me your mate.”

Jensen’s eyes widened slightly at Jared’s words, having figured that Jared would have taken a few more days to think about this. Not that Jensen was complaining. Surely he wasn’t complaining – he wanted Jared to be his mate and sooner rather than later was good. “Yeah?” he asked softly, just to make sure Jared was certain. “Because once you agree to this, there’s no going back. You can’t become a human again after you’ve become a vampire.”

Chuckling softly, Jared pulled Jensen down to kiss him, his hand fisting in Jensen’s short cropped hair. “Yes, Jensen, I’m sure,” he promised before he kissed Jensen again, rolling as he pushed Jensen down, straddling his hips as he pulled back once more. “I want you to do it now. I don’t want to wait anymore. I want to be your mate now.” Again, he leaned down and pressed his lips against Jensen’s allowing his vampire to roll them once more so that Jensen was on top of him. 

When the kiss broke again, Jared and Jensen’s eyes locked once more, Jensen’s eyes flashing a bright green with anticipation and lust. He almost couldn’t believe this was happening. It had to be a dream, right? Last night Jared had seemed scared about this and now he wanted to be a vampire – be Jensen’s mate? But it was happening and Jensen wasn’t going to deny Jared what he wanted; especially when he wanted the same thing. Slowly, Jensen brought his arm up to his own lips, biting into the tender flesh of his wrist so that Jared could drink from him. “Here, drink,” he instructed, lowering his arm so Jared could reach it. 

This was it. Jared was going to become a vampire as soon as he drank from Jensen. Sure, he was still scared, but the thought of being with Jensen forever overrode any fears that he had. Still he kind of wanted to know how all of this worked. After all, last night, Jensen had told him that if it wasn’t done right, it could hurt and Jared didn’t want to screw anything up and hurt himself. “How does this work?” Jared asked, licking his lips as his eyes ticked up to meet Jensen’s.

He could understand that Jared wanted to know more about this, but his wound would only stay open for so long with his increased healing abilities. Dropping his arm down to his side, Jensen explained, “Well, as soon as my blood enters your system, the change will start. While you’re drinking from me, you’ll be distracted, which will be helpful because then when I bite you, you probably won’t feel it.” Gently, Jensen carded his fingers through Jared’s hair before he cupped the younger man’s cheek. “Soon after your teeth start to develop, you’ll fall unconscious so you can’t feel the pain your body will be in from the transformation and when you wake back up, you’ll be mine – forever.”

A shiver ran down Jared’s spine at the idea of being Jensen’s forever, the younger man giving his head a small nod. “Okay,” he whispered softly, taking Jensen’s arm in his hands. “Um…I’m ready,” and he pushed Jensen’s arm up to Jensen’s mouth so he could open his flesh once more for Jared. Once Jensen’s skin was open again, he pressed the wound to Jared’s lips, moaning softly when the younger man started to swallow his blood.

Seeing Jared drink his blood like that had Jensen getting hard in five seconds flat. He waited a few moments to let his blood work its way through Jared’s system before he gripped Jared’s arm and pulled it up to his lips, sinking his fangs into Jared’s flesh. It would have been a lot more intimate if he could have drank from Jared’s neck, but there would be time for that later. After all, once they were mated, Jared was going to be the only person Jensen drank from and vice versa. It was going to be amazing. Well, the first thing Jared was going to eat was his family as payback for the way they treated the younger man, but then it would just be Jensen. He was going to make sure Jared tasted their blood for what they’d done to him.

After a few more moments, Jensen felt Jared starting to get weaker and he pulled off Jared’s wrist and pressed his hands against Jared’s back to help lower Jared down to the bed so he didn’t just fall backwards. Jared would be out cold for a few hours, which would give Jensen time to get things done. After all, now that he had a mate, there were changes that needed to be made and he wanted to make sure everything was perfect for when Jared awoke.

**~~**

“What do you mean, Jensen isn’t dead yet?” Mitch demanded, frowning at Kerr first, then at Rachel before turning his attention back to Kerr. “I thought we had an agreement that Jensen was going to be dead by the end of the night. I want my kid back!” Really, Mitch only wanted Jared back so he could punish him for being bad, but Kerr didn’t have to know that. Sure, Kerr knew everything that happened to Jared, but he didn’t seem to mind, either. All Mitch cared about was that Jared kept his damn mouth shut.

Kerr growled softly when Mitch yelled at them, the wolf inside him ready to tear the mere mortal apart for his ignorance. There was no way they could just attack a vampire without the proper preparations. Clearly, Mitch hadn’t been listening to him or Rachel when they had explained that to him, which just pissed Kerr off even more. 

Before he could do anything drastic, Rachel grabbed his arm, squeezing a bit to keep Kerr in line. “Don’t worry Mitch,” she urged, playing with her necklace with her free hand. “Kerr and I going to take care of this. Jensen Ackles can only hide in his house for so long and as soon as he comes out, we’ll handle him and you can have Jared back. It’s all about timing.”

With that, Rachel all but dragged Kerr out of the house, both werewolves shifting as soon as they were off the streets. They were stronger in their wolf forms, so if they had any chance of getting to Jensen and winning, it was going to be as wolves instead of humans. Of course, Jensen would smell them if they got too close to the house and they would lose the element of surprise, but something told them that Jensen was going to be too concerned with Jared to even care about them. After all, Jensen was in love; any fool could see that and love made people do stupid things – like let their guard down for instance.

**~~**

A small groan escaped Jared as he came to with his head rolling on the pillow. His body felt like it had just been hit by a bus and when he opened his eyes, it felt like someone was shining a flashlight directly at his face. “Ah…the lights,” he mumbled softly, squeezing his eyes closed and throwing his arm over his face to block out the light completely. “Turn them off, please? They’re burning.”

Quickly, Jensen moved to the far wall, slapping the light switch and killing the lights. “I’m sorry, baby, I forgot how hard the lights are on your eyes in the beginning,” he explained, moving back to the bed and caressing Jared’s back, smiling at his mate. “How are you feeling?” he asked softly, leaning in to press a small kiss to Jared’s temple. “Do you feel different? Stronger?”

At Jensen’s questions, Jared merely shook his head, licking his lips as he blinked his eyes open. “No, I just feel…hungry,” Jared explained with a small frown. “God, Jen, I’m so hungry.” It felt like his stomach was eating away at itself and he would have done anything for some food. Pressing his forehead against Jensen’s shoulder, Jared whimpered softly as the smell of Jensen’s blood hit him. “Mmm…Jensen…I’m so…hungry,” Jared mumbled again, his fangs elongating without Jared even realizing it.

He knew that Jared was hungry. Jensen could remember the hunger like it was just yesterday and he knew how to make it better. Sure, most vampires who were mated only fed from their mates, but he thought that Jared deserved a little payback for what his family did to him when he was with them and Jensen was prepared to give it to Jared. Mitch and his band of idiots didn’t know that Jared was a vampire now, so they would have no idea what hit them when Jared made his move. “Yeah, I know you’re hungry,” Jensen assured Jared with a small nod. “C’mon, let’s go get you some food.”

When Jensen pulled away from him, Jared groaned once more, reaching out and catching Jensen’s wrist, pulling him back onto the bed. “Please…” he whispered softly, capturing Jensen’s lips with his own. He didn’t know what he wanted more – Jensen’s blood, or Jensen’s body. “God, everything feels like it’s on fire. Please…make it stop, Jen, please?” he begged, kissing Jensen again as he pushed the older boy onto his back, straddling Jensen’s hips. Slowly, Jared started to grind down against his mate, moaning softly into the kiss. 

The lust Jared was feeling was another side effect of him becoming a vampire. Jensen wanted to get him fed, but at the same time, he wanted to fuck Jared into oblivion because now he didn’t have to worry as much about being gentle. Jared was stronger now and he was less fragile. It would be perfect when they finally made love for the first time as vampires. But this was just about satisfying Jared – it _could_ be hard and quick, and it wouldn’t matter. Jared probably wouldn’t remember a lot of the first few hours anyway, because his mind was so clouded with different emotions and sensations. But that didn’t mean Jensen _wanted_ it to be hard and quick. Where was the romance in that? 

Fuck it, he’d give Jared what he wanted. His second meal could be from his family. Right now, Jensen just needed to get some blood into Jared so he could focus on sex. Pressing his forearm against Jared’s lips, Jensen ordered, “Drink, baby. C’mon…” He groaned softly when Jared’s fangs sank into his flesh, Jensen’s free hand fisting in Jared’s shaggy mop of hair, pulling him closer. He’d never allowed another vampire to drink from him, but Jared was his mate and it felt so damn good; the intimacy was enough to make Jensen cum right there.

Once Jared had been drinking for a good ninety seconds, Jensen pushed him off, rolling them so that Jared was on his back as Jensen ground against Jared. A soft moan spilled from Jared’s lips, stained red with Jensen’s blood, as his head pressed back into the pillow, his eyes squeezed tightly closed as he bucked up to meet Jensen’s every thrust. Damn, it was the hottest thing Jensen had ever seen.

As the kiss continued, Jared moaned into Jensen’s mouth, his back arching off the mattress so he could get closer to Jensen. He whimpered softly when Jensen growled into his mouth, his lover’s hands moving to stroke his back; short, blunt nails scratching down the length of Jared’s back. Jared hissed softly in a mixture of pain and pleasure, knowing there would be red scratches going down his back from Jensen’s semi-rough treatment and he liked that. “Oh God Jensen,” he groaned softly, breaths panting out against his lover’s kiss-swollen lips. 

A wide smile came to Jensen’s lips as Jared groaned and writhed under him, the vampire loving how his mate reacted to his touches and how damn responsive he was. “You like that Jared?” he asked, teeth scraping against the younger man’s jaw before he started attacking Jared’s neck, knowing how much Jared loved it when he gave his neck any kind of attention. Again, he smiled when Jared nodded, his lover nearly whimpering with need. “Bet you want more, huh?” he asked, hips gently thrusting against Jared’s ass cheek, letting Jared feel how hard he was for him. “This is all for you, baby. You want it?”

He fought the urge to roll his eyes when Jensen asked if he wanted him, Jared nodded quickly without giving it a moment’s thought. “Of course I want it,” he assured Jensen, head pressing back into the pillow to offer more of his neck up to Jensen. “Want you, babe…so much. Shouldn’t even have to ask me that.” A small pang of guilt washed through Jared at the thought that he hadn’t let Jensen know how much he wanted him and now Jensen had to ask if he wanted to be with him; he felt like he wasn’t doing his part as Jensen’s lover because he wasn’t letting him know how well he felt treated. “Please Jen…don’t keep me waiting. Just…fuck me right now.” 

Smiling widely once more, Jensen whispered, “I don’t have to ask. I just like hearing you beg for me.” He groaned in pleasure when Jared begged even more; Jensen was starting to think that maybe he had a kink, but that wasn’t important right now; he needed to give Jared what he wanted. He needed to make sure he kept his lover happy just like Jared kept him happy. “Right now?” he asked, smiling again as he reached into the nightstand and pulled out the lube. “Gotta wait a little longer, lover. Don’t wanna hurt you.”

“You’re not gonna hurt me, Jensen,” Jared assured him with a small shake of his head. “I’m a vampire now, too, you know? I think I can – ungh – handle it.” His eyes nearly rolled back in his head when Jensen pushed his index finger past the tight ring of muscles, Jared’s hips arching off the bed slightly to offer Jensen better access. 

Slowly, Jensen moved his lube-slicked finger in and out of Jared’s tight pucker, giving his head a small shake at Jared’s insistence that he could handle this without the proper preparation. “I’m not gonna chance it,” he argued with another shake of his head as he crooked his finger inside Jared, smiling when he got the reaction he was looking for. “Besides, foreplay is half the fun.” He added another finger as if to prove his point, smiling when Jared moaned and arched against him. “See?”

Although he loved Jensen, he hated that he was always right and Jensen knew he was always right too, which made it so much worse. “Aren’t you arrogant?” he asked with a small smile, letting the other know he was just teasing. He actually kind of loved that Jensen was so arrogant because Jared surely was lacking in the confidence department. It was nice to know one of them had it. “Just get on with it Jensen; I wanna feel you inside me so bad.”

Normally, Jensen would have made Jared wait because he wanted to know what it felt like to torture the younger male by giving him as much pleasure as possible, but with the way Jared was begging, Jensen just couldn’t bring himself to drag this out much longer. “Okay baby, I’ll give you what you want now, but next time, I’m not going to be so giving.” Pulling his fingers from Jared’s hole, Jensen quickly lubed up his cock and pressed at his lover’s entrance. 

When Jensen pressed his dick against him, Jared moaned, pressing back against his vampire in an attempt to make Jensen go faster. He wanted Jensen inside him so badly, he could almost cry because Jensen was making him wait so long. Another deep moan escaped between his parted lips as Jensen pushed into him, the younger male biting into his bottom lip as his head pressed back into the mattress, his eyes squeezed closed in pleasure. 

Once he was sheathed fully inside Jared, Jensen stopped moving, letting the younger man get used to the intrusion. He didn’t care how many times Jared insisted that he could handle him; he wasn’t going to move too fast and hurt Jared. Jensen had hurt a lot of people in his time, but he couldn’t even contemplate hurting Jared. He would hate himself for the rest of his existence, and as a vampire – that was a long time. Instead, he kissed the younger male to stifle his arguments and pleas for Jensen to move, tongue pressing past both lips and teeth to battle with Jared’s own, a small moan escaping him only to be swallowed up in the kiss. 

Of course, Jensen knew that wasn’t going to distract Jared long, so he gradually started to move his hips, letting Jared get adjusted further while at the same time giving him exactly what he wanted. A small smile came to his lips when Jared moaned and pushed back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. Meanwhile, his lips trailed a hot line of kisses from Jared’s lips down his jaw line to his neck, Jensen teasing the sensitive flesh there because he knew Jared loved it.

As Jensen continued to tease him, Jared moaned softly, head turning to the side to offer up more of his neck to Jensen’s attention. “Ungh…Jen, please…more babe, please?” Jared begged, fingers digging into Jensen’s back where he was holding onto him now as his ass pressed back against Jensen’s hips, silently begging Jensen to give him more, hoping the verbal and the silent pleas would get him what he wanted. He was all for foreplay and teasing some nights, but not when he wanted this so damn badly he couldn’t think of anything else.

Before Jared had a chance to beg anymore, Jensen quickly yanked him off the bed and into his lap, figuring he could let Jared lead for a little while since he seemed to know what he wanted and just how he wanted it. Besides, he kind of liked the idea of Jared riding his dick. Jared had made him feel so good the other night, and he wanted to try a different position tonight to see if it was just as good.

Jared didn’t hesitate once Jensen had pulled him into his lap, the younger man quickly maneuvering his legs around so that he was straddling Jensen before he crushed their lips together. As he kissed Jensen, Jared used the grip he now had on his lover’s shoulders to push himself off Jensen’s dick, using his knees to help ease the movement as his thighs squeezed Jensen’s hips. At the rate he was going, he knew there was no way either of them was going to last long, but he didn’t care. The end result was going to be the same; they were going to get what they both wanted and it was going to feel great.

“J-Jen,” Jared breathed, his breaths stuttering out of him with each jab of Jensen’s dick against his prostate. “M’gonna cum,” he whispered, wanting to let Jensen know when he was ready because it was so much better when they reached their climax together. “Oh God babe, m’gonna cum. Please…cum with me.”

Hearing Jared beg him to cum like that had Jensen stumbling over the edge just as Jared did, his seed filling Jared and seeping out past his cock as Jared’s own cum coated his stomach and even splashed onto his chest a little. His forehead dropped down to rest against Jared’s shoulder as his breaths panted out of him, Jared having successfully worn him out, which didn’t happen often. Slowly, Jensen rolled onto his side, pulling Jared down with him as he moaned softly with content. “You were amazing baby,” he whispered, pressing his lips against Jared’s lovingly.

A small chuckle escaped Jared when Jensen told him he was amazing, the younger man giving his head a small shake. “You’re surprised by that?” he asked, knowing Jensen wasn’t, but feeling the need to tease his lover anyway. When Jensen assured him that he wasn’t, Jared smiled widely, glad to hear that his theory had been correct. He then snuggled up against Jensen, tucking his face into the crook of Jensen’s neck where his scent was the strongest, before he closed his eyes. “M’still hungry,” he mumbled, wondering if that was normal.

Another small smile came to Jensen’s lips at Jared’s words and he slipped from under the sheets, grabbing his jeans before he tossed Jared’s own clothes at him. “Get dressed,” he instructed, his smile still plastered on his lips. “I know exactly where you’re going to be able to quench your thirst.” And he didn’t think Jared would have any objections when he learned what Jensen had in store for Jared’s previous family.

**~~**

When they were both fully clothed again, Jensen led Jared out of the mansion. Unfortunately, as soon as they walked out, Kerr and Rachel made their move. Roughly, Kerr grabbed Jared and snapped the younger man’s neck. Figuring that he was dead, he then smiled at Jensen when the older man turned and growled at them, his face morphing. Jensen didn’t even see Rachel as she moved up behind him, twisting his arm back behind his back and popping it out of the socket. “Hello, Jensen,” she greeted in a sing-song voice, shoving the vampire towards Kerr.

Catching Jensen, Kerr yanked on his bad arm, laughing when Jensen cried out in pain. “Aww, what’s the matter, Jensen?” Kerr teased, gripping Jensen’s hair and pulling his head back. “Did we kill your little boyfriend?” Again, he laughed, shoving Jensen onto the ground. If he would have known that attacking Jensen was going to be so easy, he would have done it sooner.

Once the realization kicked in that Jared would soon wake up, Jensen growled at the werewolves, his fangs bared in an attempt to scare his opponents away. Although Jared wasn’t dead, he did want to tend to the younger man to make sure he was indeed fine, but he didn’t see that happening any time soon. Not when there were werewolves trying to kill him at this very moment. Quickly, he jumped up, favoring his good arm as he started throwing punches, getting a few good hits in.

Unfortunately, there were two of them and only one of Jensen and eventually, they had him on the ground again. Just as Kerr was about to slam his fist into Jensen’s abdomen again, there was a loud snarl behind them before blood dripped onto Jensen’s chest. Kerr gasped softly as he looked down at his chest, a large hand protruding from where his heart had been. He reached for Rachel, but the woman had fled as soon as she realized that Kerr had been attacked.

Jared roughly pulled his hand from Kerr’s chest, tossing the werewolf’s heart further into the woods before he dropped to his knees in front of Jensen, the hand that wasn’t covered in blood cupping his lover’s cheek. “Are you all right?” he asked softly, smiling when Jensen nodded and leaned up to press his lips to Jared’s. “Should we follow her?” Jared asked when the kiss broke, not really caring about Rachel at the moment though, as long as Jensen was all right.

He shook his head softly as he pushed himself to his feet, popping his shoulder back into place with a loud groan. “No, she won’t be coming back,” he assured Jared. “Now that she knows you’re a vampire, and she’s lost Kerr, I don’t think we’ll have to worry about her for a long time.” After all, the last time he’d seen Rachel, it had been 1903; he didn’t think she’d be back again for a third round and if she did come back, they’d be ready for her. “So, what do you say we get you that drink now?” Jensen suggested, moving towards his car and opening the door for Jared to hop in before he climbed into the driver’s seat and drove off in the direction of Jared’s old house.

It was easy for Jared to get the necessary invitation to enter Mitch’s home when he showed up on the door step and insisted that he’d learned his lesson and he was willing to come back. Once he was inside, it was easy to threaten James so that David would invite Jensen in as well. James and David were the first meals, Jared devouring them so quickly they didn’t even have time to scream. They had been assholes, sure, but Jared wanted to save all of his energy and time for Mitch. He had been the one who had really made Jared’s life a living Hell.

At the moment, Julie wasn’t home, not that Jared was really worried about her. She hadn’t done much in the last few years that he had been there to make him hate her like he did the others. After all, she never participated in the rape and torture. All she had done was pimp him out for money, and he could forgive that. Besides, the death of her family would be punishment enough for her, he supposed. But what Mitch had done to him – Jared would never forgive him for that. It was punishable by death.

In all honesty, Jared wasn’t even hungry anymore. He just wanted Mitch to pay for what he had done. Jensen warned him that the anger would overpower him at first and Jared knew now what he’d meant, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as he used his new strength to rip Mitch’s limbs from their sockets one by one, throwing each piece of his foster father in a different direction. Mitch’s head was the last to be severed and Jared felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. They were all gone; now no one could hurt him ever again.

His feeling of victory didn’t last long, however, as Jared felt the weight of what he had just done come crashing down on him. “Jen…” he whispered softly, stumbling into his mate’s arms as he started to sob. It had felt good while it lasted, but now Jared just felt sick to his stomach about what he had done. Jensen assured him that would go away once he wasn’t feeling so emotional, but for right now, it sucked.

**~~**

Once they got back to the mansion, everyone had returned from their hunting trip and they were all congratulating Jared on his new status in the clan. “Welcome to the clan, Padapuppy,” Chris chuckled as he clapped Jared on the shoulder, smiling at his old friend Jensen before he pulled the older vampire into an embrace. He was genuinely happy for their leader; it was about time Jensen finally got to experience what it was like to be mated.

“Well, of course he’s welcome to the clan, you idiot,” Cindy chirped, wrapping her arm around Jared’s neck. “Jared, you have to let us take you out to celebrate. I mean, you’re going to need some new clothes to match your new status and of course, we can pamper you for the day. I mean, Jensen can spend the afternoon without you. It’ll help make the bond greater.”

As the girls started to drag Jared out of the mansion, Jensen chuckled, groaning softly when Misha smacked a big, sloppy kiss on his cheek to congratulate him on his and Jared’s new status as a mated couple. “Don’t worry Jensen, you can consider this his bachelor party,” Misha chuckled. “And in the meantime, we’re going to throw you one, so get your jacket. I have the perfect place for you to go. How do you feel about that little sex shop downtown? There are _tons_ of new toys that you could buy to use on Jared. Of course, I have experience in that area, so I’ll help you find things Jared might like.”

Shaking his head, Jensen figured he should just go with it. Misha probably was going to give him a whole story about his experiences, but Jensen couldn’t even bring himself to be annoyed by that possibility. Everything in his life was working out for once. How could Jensen possibly complain about something like that?


End file.
